Be My Date
by Yume Musume
Summary: Kai hará todo lo imposible porque Rei salga con él en la fiesta de los chicos populares de la escuela. /Au/Rei's PoV /KaixRei / Yaoi/ Shonen ai /
1. I Really Can't Eat

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : _ _**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

Han tenido uno de esos días perfectos? Pues bien, este no es uno de esos días: Por la mañana, mi maravilloso despertador se descompuso y no pude desayunar algo antes de partir rumbo a la escuela. En el camino, un grupo de niños no me dejaban pasar, insistían en que les comprara unos dulces y para que me dejaran pasar, ya que tenía el tiempo contado, les di mi dinero sin darme cuenta que eso era todo lo que tenía. Creo que hoy tampoco no podré comer nada en el almuerzo. Ahora estoy sentado en mi pupitre del salón 5º "B", haciendo la tarea de Historia universal, que no pude hacer gracias a un molesto mosquito que no me dejaba en paz.

De todo esto, he llegado a una conclusión: Odio a los mosquitos... quiero decir, hoy no es mi día.

-**Los efectos de la primera guerra mundial se sintieron con fuerza a finales de la década de 1920... **-Leo en voz alta para poder ignorar el escándalo que hace el resto del grupo.

-**Muy mal...**-Me giro para ver a quien habla a mi lado, o más bien para probar que estoy en lo correcto, y que esa voz tan fuerte sólo puede ser de una persona..** -La tarea se hace en casa.**

Lo es.

**-Oh, Hola, Kai. -**Mi compañero de laboratorio se sienta con una sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Aún recuerdo como es que terminó sentándose frente a mi.

_Casi al inicio del curso, Yuriy le pidió que intercambiara lugares con él, ya que Kai estaba frente a Kuznetsov. Olvidé mencionar que Yuriy, Boris y Kai son amigos de la infancia, o bueno, algo parecido a compañeros, así que tenían la confianza suficiente para decir las cosas claras y con decencia:_

_**-Cámbiate a mi lugar. -**__Espetó Yura con aquel rostro serio del que es poseedor. Parece un maniquí que nunca concede a los simples mortales el percibir sus emociones, y lo comparo con un muñeco por aquel rostro tan nítido y satinado y aquellos hielos que lleva por ojos, casi de un color tan frío como puede ser su expresión._

_**-¿Tú me lo ordenas a mi? ¡Jah! No me hagas reir.- **__No movió ni un sólo músculo después de haberse cruzado de brazos._

_**-No te lo pediré dos veces, Kai.-**__ Arriscó la nariz mostrando que ya estaba molesto.  
_

_**-Así es, porque te irás antes de pedirmelo de nuevo. -**__Hiwatari Kai... Es uno de esos chicos que son elegantemente orgullosos y seguros de sus palabras y actos. Tal vez por eso era pretendido por tantas personas, en especial chicas, aunque nunca faltó uno que otro cordero descarriado, pero siempre se trataba de chicos con apariencia frágil como de una chica._

_Sí, ya sé que están pensando: "como tú". Tengo que admitir que sí he llegado a pensar que se trata de un joven atractivo para tener diecisiete años, pero somos grandes amigos, y creo que para él, simplemente quedará ahí._

_**-¿Podrías hacerlo, por favor, Kai? - **__ Boris se interpuso pidiendo ese intercambio con una mirada en código. La verdad no estoy seguro de que significa, pero presiento que ellos dos, Yura y Bryan - como le llaman a Kuznetsov- , existe un "algo", aunque tampoco sé que es.-__**Además, te llevas bien con nuestro kot, ¿no?**_

_Volviendo a su plática civilizada, Kai se puso de pie ante ese último comentario y de muy mala manera tomó sus cosas. Aquella muñeca de cabellos grana satinado se sentó triunfante, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

_**-Espero que mueras. -**__Los cabellos bicolor del que ahora se sienta frente a mí se detuvieron al igual que el resto de su cuerpo atlético y entonces, él arqueó los labios._

_Cuando me percaté del corto trecho que le faltaba por recorrer antes de llegar a su nuevo lugar, desvié la mirada de ellos. Podrían haber mencionado que esa no era una situación de mi incumbencia, así que fingí estar dibujando algo que ya había dibujado antes._

_Sí. Cuando se sentó fue que noté que era un chico muy atractivo: Al igual que su "amigo" pelirrojo, su piel era tersa y nívea, pero con un toque de Sol en ella. A pesar de sólo medir algunos centimetros más que yo, su cuerpo se ve trabajado y con solidez, incluso es de las pocas personas a las que se les ve bien este uniforme. Y ni que decir de su cabello: bicolor. En aquel momento-cuando intercambió de lugar- lo llevaba un poco más corto, pero ahora, la parte más larga llega al inicio de su espalda._

_Desperté de todo ese analisís encantador cuando me llamó._

_**-¿Rei?- **__Arqueaba una ceja, probablemente me llamó varias veces antes__**.-¿Te encuentras bien?**_

_**-¿Sí?- **__Sonreí como normalmente lo hacía. Llevaba toda la escuela secundaria de conocer a Boris y dos años de amistad con Kai y Yuriy, así que eramos, practicamente, del mismo grupo de amigos. -__**Lo siento. Es que no dormí bien anoche.**_

_-__**Hm...-**__ Me miró con una ligera sonrisa y se dió la vuelta. -__**Olvídalo.**_

Ahí comenzó el lazo con la vida social de los chicos rusos. Oh, nunca lo mencioné. Los tres vivían en Rusia-_su pais natal-_ cuando pequeños, pero a los doce años volaron hasta Japón, teniendo una casa para ellos tres. Ingresaron a la misma escuela que yo y ahí fue donde los conocí. Una historia parecida a la mia: Nacido en China, viviendo con unos amigos en Japón. La única diferencia es que mis amigos y yo vivimos en este país con recursos limitados y ellos poseen todos los bienes que desean, incluso tienen doncellas y mayordomos, mientras mis amigos_- que han sido mi familia desde siempre-_ y yo debemos trabajar, incluso, para mantenernos aquí.

**-¡Kot! **-Sentí unos brazos fornidos abrazarme por el cuello. Bryan siempre había sido el más eufórico conmigo, tal vez porque nos conociamos mejor**.- ¿Irás con nosotros a la fiesta del viernes?**

Ellos siempre me invitaban a sus reuniones, pero por el trabajo y la situación económica en mi hogar, nunca podía ir.

**-No lo sé.** -Sonreí justificándome con una mano en la nuca.-** Mao está enferma y no ha ido a trabajar, así que estamos trabajando horas extra para...**

**-¡Vamos! Nosotros los ayudaremos a recuperarse**-¡Me interrumpio!**-¿Qué no, Kai?-** El mencionado no dijo nada, nunca lo hacía.

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Será para la próxima. **

**-Siempre dices lo mismo, Rei, pero nunca nos acompañas. -**Se retiró a su lugar mientras entraba el profesor de Historia. ¡Rayos! No terminé la tarea.

Justamente, toda la semana intenté hacerla, pero no pude por lo que mencioné de mi 'hermana', Mao. Bueno, no es mi hermana, pero es como si lo fuera. Ahora tendré que hacer una tarea de compensación para el maestro, y perfectamente sé como son esas tareas: "cuarenta cuartillas a mano de la Guerra fria", "exposición para mañana de la guerra civil española"... Tal vez si explico la situación, lo entienda.

Al fin vuelvo en mi y veo un papel doblado en pedazos pequeños sobre mi pupitre. ¿De quién será y cuando llegó ahí?

Veamos:

_"¿Irás a la fiesta del viernes?"_

Seguramente fue Bryan. Ya conoce perfectamente mi situación y aún así insiste en que vaya.

_"No lo creo. Necesitamos ese dinero para que Mao se mejore y también para mantenernos"_

Busco la mirada de mi amigo de cabellos lilas y cuando al fin la encuentro señalo el papel, pero parece no comprender de que se trata. Es raro, porque él siempre capta nuestras señales, incluso tenemos una clave para "papel". Pero bueno, si no es suyo, ¿De quién es? No. No puede ser de Kai. Pero... nadie más que Yuriy_- pero él más bien, se hubiera puesto de pie, ignorando al maestro-_, Boris, él y yo sabíamos de esto en el salón, después de todo, se trata de una reunión que organizó la chica popular de la generación y nunca de los nuncas invitaría a los simples mortales corrientes -como yo, sólo que yo tengo unos amigos muy folclóricos que siempre me invitan, aunque, aún ahora, no he tenido el gusto de conocer esas fiestas.

**-Mio.-**Escuché la voz de Kai murmurar desde su lugar. Eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

Entregué el papel por debajo de la banca y ya nunca regresó hacia mí. Debo admitir que esperé durante toda la clase a que me respondiera, pero nunca lo hizo, y aunque no sé el porque, sentí una desilusión. Era como un escalofrio que me hacía perder fuerza y me obligaba a sentirme mal. Nunca pensé que eso existía, hasta este momento.

No sé como, pero ha terminado la clase. Ahora, toca la clase de Matemáticas V, le sigue una hora libre, Italiano, hora libre y después inglés. Podría irme dos horas antes, pero cuando me dieron a decidir entre Italiano e Inglés, preferí Inglés, ellos no. Era de esperarse: Ellos hablan a la perfección el inglés y yo con trabajo y puedo conjugar verbos regulares **(1)**.

Me atrevería a decir que ya no vería a los chicos rusos _-van adelantados un año en matemáticas por un examen de colocación que sólo ellos y otros tres chicos y una chica pasaron-_ pero siempre me esperaban y a veces, ¡hasta al trabajo me acompañan!

En fin. Me despido rapidamente de mis amigos y corro hacia el salón de matemáticas. Dos aburridas horas con un descanso de cinco minutos entre cada una. Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que mi maestra habla. Por cinco años he faltado a las fiestas de mis amigos, y aunque los chicos en casa me dicen que está bien, que debería ir, no me atrevo a dejarlos solos y mucho menos cuando enferman.

Clase tras clase, ha terminado el día. Lo último que ví, fue a un chico de cabellos lilas decirme adiós por afuera de la puerta.

Podría decir que soy libre al fin, si no fuera por mi trabajo. Horas y horas de acomodar libros por género, editorial, autor, titulo y no sólo eso. Buscar el libro para los clientes. No es ese el problema, realmente no me molesta, lo que me molesta es el horario: de dos y media de la tarde a las diez de la noche. Cuando llego a casa apenas tengo tiempo de hacer alguna tarea y dormir unas cuantas horas.

Pero, no hay de otra. Lo veré del lado positivo: Hoy tengo tiempo de ir a casa antes del trabajo y podré comer algo casero. Ya me harté de la comida callejera barata.

Como vivimos cerca de la escuela no he tardado en ver mi casa a lo lejos. ¿Qué es eso? ¡Dios mio! Es una ambulancia, ¿acaso habrá empeorado Mao?

No hay tiempo, debo llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Comienzo a correr pero algo hace demasiado peso y me frena. ¡Al demonio con mi mochila! Se ha quedado tirada unas casas atrás. Cuando al fin abro la puerta, ni siquiera me molesto en cerrarla, ya que corro a toda prisa hasta la habitación de Mao.

**-¡Mao! -**He gritado sin pensar mientras abro la puerta.- **¿Estás...bien?- **¿Qué es esto? Está sentada en la cama con un sujeto un poco anciano y regordete que se acompaña de una muchacha de cabellos dorados y rizados. Al parecer, una enfermera.

**-Hola, Rei...- **Un poco de tos evita que pueda seguir hablando, pero de inmediato la chica se encarga de ella.

**-Soy el Doctor Yamaguchi y esta es la señorita Orochi Mai.-**Me extiende la mano y sólo atino a estrecharla.**- Estamos al cuidado de su novia. **

**-Es mi hermana...-**Por alguna extraña razón, el que haya pronunciado esas palabras me produjo un escalofrio. Una sensasión desagradable qu eme ha obligado a negarlo de inmediato.

**-Oh... Ya veo. -**El silencio está sobre nosotros.

**-Rei Kon- **Nuestras manos siguen unidas**. -Soy Rei Kon.**

**-Mucho gusto. Su amigo nos pidió que vinieramos.**

**-¿Mi amigo?-** Me alejó un poco para desenlazar nuestras manos.

**-Sí. El señor Hiwatari...-** Kai... No lo esperaba en realidad.

Dejé de escuchar a los diez segundos. ¡No puede ser! Debo agradecéselo. No sé como, ni cuando, pero ya voy corriendo por la calle rumbo a casa de los chicos rusos. Es increible que Kai haga esto, aunque seguramente lo convencieron entre los otros dos. Es imposible que él haga eso por su voluntad.

Al fin llego a su casa. A pie está más lejos de lo que creía. Toco el timbre un par de veces y apenas escucho el sonido del altavoz activándose cuando ya solté un grito para que me abran. No ha tardado ni cinco segundo desde eso y ya abrieron la reja de su lujosa mansión. Realmente tienen dinero.

**-¡Kot! -**Boris se adelantó para recibirme, pero por más que quiero, no me puedo detener. Quiero agradecerle a Kai este lindo detalle.-** ¿Estás bien?**

**-¿Y Kai?- **Preguntó mientras paso.

**-Su cuarto...**

Abro la puerta de golpe y ahí está. Se encuentra sentado en su escritorio y me mira con asombro y quizás, un poco de ira por irrumpir así.

**-Gracias, Kai, pero creo que no puedo aceptarlo. -**Arquea una ceja. Creo que me precipité.-** Es decir, no creo que sea correcto.**

**-Fiesta. **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Es para que vayas a la fiesta. **-Se gira a seguir leyendo en su mesa. **-Nunca nos acompañas.-**Tardo un tiempo en razonarlo, pero es verdad, creo que lo merezco.

**-¡Oh, gracias, Kai! -**Verdaderamente quiere que vaya con ellos. Además, ¡es gratis!-** ¿Cómo podría pagarte? **

**-Se mi pareja. -**¿Perdón?

**-¿Cómo? -**Me acercó un poco.**- ¿Tu pareja?**

**-Así es. **-Mi corazón se acelera de una forma inesperada. ¿Será que...? No. No puede ser. -**En la fiesta de mañana se mi pareja.**

**-¿He?-** Mañana... no entiendo.

-**A ver...-**Suelta un suspiro.**-Quiero que finjas ser mi pareja mañana, para que no me estén acosando las niñas del colegio. **

**-Fingir...-**Claro. Para él todo es negocio.-**Pero, ¿porqué yo?**

**-Rei Kon es el indicado. **-Sonríe.- **Porque me agradas.**

**-Claro **-Somos amigos...- **Somos amigos, ¿no?**

**

* * *

**

**Y**u_me_** N**o_tez_:

**(1)Los verbos regulares, en inglés, se conjugan agregando la terminación "ed".**

_**En fin, esto va para todos =P un cap peque pero con amor... En especial para la niña Naunet XDDDD**_

_**Dejen Reviews D: o no sigo ¬¬**_

_**No, no es cierto, aunque no quieran seguiré XD  
**_


	2. Let's Go

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : _ _**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

**-Se mi pareja. -**¿Perdón?

**-¿Cómo? -**Me acercó un poco.**- ¿Tu pareja?**

**-Así es. **-Mi corazón se acelera de una forma inesperada. ¿Será que...? No. No puede ser. -**En la fiesta de mañana se mi pareja.**

**-¿He?-** Mañana... no entiendo.

-**A ver...-**Suelta un suspiro.**-Quiero que finjas ser mi pareja mañana, para que no me estén acosando las niñas del colegio. **

**-Fingir...-**Claro. Para él todo es negocio.-**Pero, ¿porqué yo?**

**-Rei Kon es el indicado. **-Sonríe.- **Porque me agradas.**

**-Claro **-Somos amigos...- **Somos amigos, ¿no?**

* * *

Pues bien, aquí estoy: Me encuentro parado frente a la_ "modesta" _casa de Kai, aunque aún estoy dudando mucho en si debo entrar o no. Estoy consciente de lo que hizo Kai para ayudarme, pero aún así, no estoy muy seguro de esto. El que me haga pasar por su... novio, quiere decir que toda la vida seré reconocido por ser la única pareja de Kai, aunque no sería su novio en realidad.

**-¡Rei!-**No quiero que me recuerden por algo que nunca seré.**-Ven, Entremos.**

Yura seguía de cerca a su amigo con una sonrisa. Ambos me empezaron a empujar dentro de la gran mansión en la que vivían -_en especial Boris, que fue quien me vio primero_-.

Mucho tiempo atrás, los mayordomos y las doncellas dejaron de saludarme y de tratarme como a un desconocido. Supongo que es porque en realidad no soy uno. Al entrar a la casa, la señora Donossa me recibió. Era una señora regordeta,de cabello castaño siempre recogido. En esta ocasión vestía un vestido gris con medias blancas y un mandil. Me recuerda un poco a la señora Potts**(1).**

**-Joven Rei, ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?**- Me pidió mi chaqueta gastada y la colocó en su antebrazo para llevarla al armario.** -Es un gusto verlo por aquí.**

No me dio tiempo más que de asentir con la cabeza y decir un _"igualmente"_, ya que Boris seguía empujándome con ayuda de Yura. Ellos dijeron que me ayudarían a arreglarme para la fiesta, ya que no tenía ni idea de como debía vestir.

**-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?-** No hay señales de vida de Kai en los alrededores- **¿Dónde está Kai?**

**-A las nueve-** Yura me contestó después de un tiempo; Boris, ni siquiera se molestó. Tal parece que está buscando algo en el armario, aunque no entiendo que, porque ya traía ropa en brazos.**-Probablemente se está duchando. -**

Momento... ¡¿Dijo a las nueve? Apenas son las cinco y veinte, ¿qué les sucede?...Creo que estos chicos son un poco metrosexuales, y pretenden tardar mucho en su apariencia.

**-¡Mira!-** Del armario del que parece ser su cuarto sacó un pantalón de un material brillante y negro, creo que le llaman...¿Licra?**-¡Mira, Yura! Creo que es perfecto para él, ¿no crees?**

**-Creo que se vería bien con esto... -**Caminó hasta el cuarto de junto. Se escuchó un cajón abrirse, Yura maldiciendo al no encontrar algo y un golpe, al parecer de que cerró su gaveta. Boris me medía el pantalón por la cadera. -Aquí está...

**-Wow, tenía años que no veía eso. **-De pronto, su conversación me pareció algo uhm... _"rarita"._

**-¿Pero verdad que se vería muy bien con ella? -**Era una camisa blanca.

**-¡Sí!- **Chilló Boris, lo cual fue muy raro para todos los presentes.**-Oh...lo siento... Sí... Se vería...atractivo.**

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzaron a buscar cosas en todos los cajones:

Del tocador principal tomaron desodorante en aerosol, uno en barra, un peine, una loción, gel, fijador en espuma, una plancha para el cabello y una bolsita transparente de plástico, aparentemente, con maquillaje dentro. ¡Jamás en mi vida creí que estos chicos hicieran tanto por su físico!

No sé en que momento pasó, pero terminé sentado frente a los dos chicos. Soltaron mi cabello y lo cepillaron, le colocaron "_mousse"_, creo que le dicen. Mientras uno me trataba de arreglar el cabello, el otro me ponía una especie de base líquida. He de admitir que al principio me negaba, pero después de _"dialogar civilizadamente"_ me convencieron, así que Boris me cubre las ojeras que causó el tener que mantener una familia de 5...

**-¿En serio la quieres mucho, verdad? **-Ese muchacho, ¡ah!, como era comprensivo conmigo. Cuando lo conocí, no creí que llegaríamos a llevarnos tan bien. **-¿Es tu novia, la tal Mao?**

-**¡No seas torpe!**- Sonrió Tala con cierta complicidad.-** Es **_**novio**_** de Kai. **

Nunca fui llamado novio de nadie, es más, jamás lo había pensado. No me había visualizado en 17 años al lado de alguien, y mucho menos de un chico, ni siquiera de Mao. Nada me podía sacar de ese pensamiento, pero es que ellos... eran especiales.

**-¡Que no! - **Boris tenía un frasquito en sus manos y se negaba a dárselo a Yuriy.-** La cera va primero y luego lo planchas.**

**-Pero no le quiero poner cera. Es más: no quiero plancharle el cabello. **-Le arrebató el frasco de cristal. **-¿Sabes cuanto nos tardaremos en plancharle todo el cabello? **

-**Genio...¡Sólo el fleco! **-Tala pensó un par de veces lo que le dijo el otro y de inmediato le devolvió el frasco.

**-Tú que ya terminaste empieza a hacerlo. -**Seguía poniendo _Mousse_ en mi cabello...Aunque no entiendo para que.

**-¡Por favor y gracias! - **Era una situación extraña. No se llevaban como siempre es más, lo que pasó después, me dio mucho miedo.

**-Por favor...- **Tala volteó a **Kuznetkov **de espaldas a él. -**y gracias... **-El de los cabellos escarlata le miró el trasero a su amigo. En serio, eso es raro, ya que ambos sólo sonrieron y siguieron haciendo lo de antes.

Bostezos, peleas, risas... bostezos... quemadura de plancha. Una hora pasó, más o menos. No... De hecho pasó más: El reloj que está sobre la televisión de la habitación marca las siete menos veinticinco. ¡Dios! Esto de arreglarse lleva realmente tiempo.

**-¡Listo!-** Se alejaron ambos después de que el chico de cabello lavanda gritó.

Me admiraron y, sin decir nada, me empujaron hasta el espejo para que mirara su _"obra de arte"_. Fue aterradoramente gratificante lo que vi. Otra de las cosas que _**nunca**_ había pasado era sentirme atractivo porque, normalmente, despertaba, me duchaba, me secaba el cabello y lo sujetaba con una banda blanca a lo largo. El resto de mi cabello quedaba batido, en cambio ahora estaba suelto, con un buen peinado en la parte corta del frente _-mejor conocida como fleco- _que lo hace ver relativamente peinado, ya que creo que más bien es un _"despeinado"._

**-Gracias...-** Me volví a buscarlos, pero ya no estaban. Lo único que se encontraba ahí era una camisa blanca, el pantalón de licra brillante y unos zapatos negros de vestir. Sólo eso. Supongo que querían que me vistiese. Después de admirarme una vez más, me comencé a desvestir.

Era difícil entrar en esas prendas: los botones, lo ajustadas que eran y los materiales, preferiría que me hubieran dado un vestido y me hubieran vestido de mujer...No, miento. La verdad es que cuando terminé de vestirme, me sentí bastante... ¿sexy?

**-¿Rei?-** Esa voz era la de Kai. Seguramente ya estaba listo y me apresuraba para que nos fuéramos. No entiendo porque estas personas siempre están haciendo las cosas horas antes de lo que debe ser.

**-¿Sí, Kai?-** Me estaba abotonando la camisa cuando entró. Se acercó un poco sorprendido de mi apariencia, creo, y comenzó a ayudarme con la ropa tan complicada que usaban ellos.

**-Hicieron bien su trabajo, ¿he? -** Removió un cabello que se salió de su lugar. He de admitir que en ese preciso instante me sentí algo acalorado por la forma en que Kai me miraba, y en especial, por como lucía. Momento... ¿No debía ser al revés?

El señorito Hiwatari vestía una chaqueta negra abierta con botones dorados, arremangada, un pantalón negro, gastado que le sentaba muy bien, además de un cinturón verde con guinda que, creo que lo sostenían, porque la verdad parecían sólo de adorno. Creo que él sí se tomaba muy en serio esto de la fiesta, porque además de traer aquellas arracadas que la escuela prohibió que llevara en la oreja izquierda, traía una gargantilla de sencillo hilo, que se le veía... bastante bien, un anillo en el pulgar derecho y una pulsera, aparentemente el juego de su collar.

**-¿Rei? -**Me pasó la mano frente al rostro. Creo que me he perdido demasiado en su apariencia.

**-Lo siento, ¿que decías?- **Siempre pone empeño a su peinado, así que realmente no cambió.

Esperaba que repitiera lo que me había dicho antes, pero no, eso no es algo que Kai hiciera. Se me giró tomándome por los hombros y me quitó el cabello del cuello. Luego, lo único que sentí fue un pequeño frío en el pecho. ¿Un collar? Un signo de Ying Yang.

**-Un regalo para mi novio.-** Sonrió con ese gesto seductor que a todos gustaba. Lo perturbador, es que me di cuenta de que a mi también.

No digo que mataría por él. Bueno, quizás sólo si fuera en defensa propia, y primero agotaría todas las opciones para proteger a mis amigos.

-Pero no soy tu novio.- Me giré a mirarlo.

**-Hoy lo eres.- **Reacomodó mi cabello donde debía ir. **-Es importante que creas que lo eres, si queremos que esto funcione. **

**-Pero...**

**-¡Sh!-** Me acercó un poco a él. En realidad, yo diría bastante. Me estaba abrazando por la cintura y mis manos aún se negaban a que me acercara a él en su totalidad.

**-Vámonos, Kai. Ya es tar...- **Yuriy se acercó a apresurarnos, pero al ver esa posición tan comprometedora en la que Kai me mantenía, se retracto. **- Bien, no interrumpo. Nos vamos a adelantar.**

**-Espero que choques y mueras, ¿sabes? -**Sonrió y comenzó a caminar rumbo al pelirrojo. Me llevó de la mano hasta la entrada, donde noté que no traía zapatos.

**-Espera, debo...volver... -**La vergüenza se hizo presente en mi actitud.

-**No tardes. **-Me soltó.- **Te esperaré en el auto.**

Llegué a la habitación de Boris, donde me había estado cambiando, me senté en la cama y me colocaba los zapatos cuando escuché a Yuriy hablar:

**-¿Lo has pensado?**

**-¡Ja! Déjame pasar. **-Aparentemente no lo soltaba para que respondiera. -**Ya te dije que te lo diré a media noche. **

**-¿Hasta media noche? **-Soltó una risita. **-Eres perverso.**

Se escuchó un chasquido, ese sonido como el que se libera cuando besas a alguien. Para este punto de la plática, ya había terminado de calzarme los zapatos, pero no estaba muy seguro de si debía salir.

**-¡Basta! **-Lo vi entrando a la habitación, aunque él no me había visto.** -A la media noche.**

Cerró la puerta tras él y fue entonces cuando su sonrisa cómplice se desvaneció al ver que yo descubrí e juego secreto que tenía con su mejor amigo.

**-Lo escuchaste, ¿verdad?- **Sonreí tranquilo para que entendiera que estaba bien. **-Lleva meses pidiéndome que salgamos. **

**-Lo he notado.** -Se sentaba a mi lado mientras se ponía un reloj en la mano derecha. No me había dado cuenta de su atuendo: Una camisa guinda con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, pantalones ajustados en color negro y zapatos negros.

**-Jm...-** De pronto su actitud tímida, volvió a ser la de siempre. **-Bueno, espero que disfrutes tu cita, Kot.**

Me abrazó por los hombros y atrajo hacia él.

**-O que él te disfrute a ti. ** -Soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie. **-Es mejor que ya nos vayamos. **

Caminamos con una que otra carcajada hasta el auto de Kai, donde ya nos esperaban los otros dos rusos. Como conductor estaba Kai, claro, era su auto. Yuriy, al parecer discutía con su amigo, porque ya tenía el rostro sobre la mano, algo cansado de esperarnos. Cuando nos vieron, nos apresuraron. Subimos, y ya en el camino todo fue silencio, excepto por el disco que Boris pidió que escucháramos: Un disco que él mismo había quemado. Su amigo pelirrojo lo apoyó contra mi cita del día para que lo pusiera. Fue bastante fácil, porque tenía canciones que a Hiwatari le gustaban, como _"Immitation Black"_, creo que se llamaba.

Llegamos a la fiesta, subimos los vidrios, estacionamos el auto y nos acercamos a la puerta. Era una especie de bar donde a simple vista, todos bailaban y bebían, algunos _-la mayoría-_ fumaban. Las luces eran bajas, estaba muy oscuro, pero a pesar de ello, el que Kai me hubiera tomado de la mano para entrar, me encendió el rostro en vergüenza porque todos voltearon a vernos.

* * *

**(1)** **Señora potts: **personaje de _La bella y la bestia_ de Disney

**Y**_u_m_e_**-N**_o_t_e_z:

Ahhhh me tardé _SIGLOS_ en poder terminarlo... ustedes saben, exámenes, vacaciones, exámenes en vacaciones, reinscripciones... ¡**_ASCO_**!

Pero, ya está aquí aunque es cortito : D espero que les guste, ya estoy en el otro cap, pero... como quería que no quedara inconcluso, pues, mejor hasta aquí...

_**vangelromina:** Pues,sí, de hecho creo que eso es lo que le dará la emoción al fic, je!_

_**sanjixzoro-fan:** yay! espero que te guste este cap :L_

_**ilove-chan:** Sí, quizás... es como la introducción, en realidad, aún falta mucho en la vida de estos bishies = D_

_**xXx_HYDEIST_xXx: **Noooooo! te faié! T_T lamento la tardanza T_T_

_**Naunet:** Locaaaaa~~ Ia sabes que también te amo, y que va para ti = D_

_**Rei Kon Koneko:** Sii... quien no diera todo por un romance taaaan perfecto T_T espero que te guste lo que pasará en el sig cap LOL_

_**Lady-Hinata-Hyuga:** O_OU desoses... _ si Kai no quiere io sí XDDD grax x leer, espero que este cap te iene lo suficiente_

_**Kaei Kon:** See... a mi no me cae tan bien, hahaha, esa Mao realmente me molesta, pero, no ahy porque matarla. Sí o_o verás como realmente se aman XD_

_**Yume Nonomura: **= D espero que de verdad sigas leyendo heeeee_


	3. Oh, my

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

Caminamos con una que otra carcajada hasta el auto de Kai, donde ya nos esperaban los otros dos rusos. Como conductor estaba Kai, claro, era su auto. Yuriy, al parecer discutía con su amigo, porque ya tenía el rostro sobre la mano, algo cansado de esperarnos. Cuando nos vieron, nos apresuraron. Subimos, y ya en el camino todo fue silencio, excepto por el disco que Boris pidió que escucháramos: Un disco que él mismo había quemado. Su amigo pelirrojo lo apoyó contra mi cita del día para que lo pusiera. Fue bastante fácil, porque tenía canciones que a Hiwatari le gustaban, como _"Immitation Black"_, creo que se llamaba.

Llegamos a la fiesta, subimos los vidrios, estacionamos el auto y nos acercamos a la puerta. Era una especie de bar donde a simple vista, todos bailaban y bebían, algunos _-la mayoría-_ fumaban. Las luces eran bajas, estaba muy oscuro, pero a pesar de ello, el que Kai me hubiera tomado de la mano para entrar, me encendió el rostro en vergüenza porque todos voltearon a vernos.

* * *

_**10 Razones por las que no tuve que haber venido a esta fiesta:**_

1.-Todos mirarán a Kai, a Boris y a Yuriy, porque siempre se ven radiantes, a todos les gustan y son el tipo de gente V.I.P. que casi nadie tiene en su fiesta.

2.-Todos me voltearán a ver ya que he entrado con la gente_ importante _del lugar.

3.-Me veo terriblemente diferente a lo que mis compañeros de clase están acostumbrados y probablemente, algunos se están fijando en mi y no pasaré desapercibido.

4.-Un grupo de chicos que están sentados a nuestro lado se la han pasado molestándome con que fume alguna sustancia que debe ser ilegal.

5.-Kai notó que me molestaba y fue a pelear con ellos, dejándolos un poco_ -sólo un poco-_ inconcientes.

6.-La gente se sorprendió de que me defendiera y le preguntaron porqué lo hizo.

7.-Él respondió que salía conmigo y que yo era su...pareja...

Ahora, ¡¿para qué quiero otras tres razones, si con esas siete ya tengo para morir desde el inicio de la fiesta?!

Desde que entramos a la fiesta, las chicas que se morían por Kai, han estado susurrando y mirando hacia acá. Algunos solamente nos miran y cuchichean por el escándalo que se ha armado: A Kai, el galán más cotizado de la escuela, ha resultado gustarle más...¿la reversa? Creo que lo peor de todo esta situación, es que _está_ conmigo. Y bien, ¿quién soy yo? Pues solamente soy el chico que se muere por sacar buenas calificaciones y la gente conoce por hablarle a esos rusos que tanto busca la gente.

Desde que hablo con ellos, me he vuelto _"popular"_. Creo que a este paso, terminaré siendo más inmoral a los ojos de los demás que Niurka** (1).**

Y ahora, mi novio ni siquiera está. Acaba de levantarse a ir al baño apenas hace una media hora. ¿Acaso los retretes de aquí son radioactivos y tienen mente propia? Como sea, el que no esté aquí, abrazado a mi, hace que me quede pensando más de lo normal. Es un poco incómodo. Todos beben y bailan. Algunas parejas se besan. No quiero sonar mojigato, pero creo que es demasiado para mi.

**-Oye, Kot- **Creí que nada podría sacarme de mis pensamientos, pero ya veo que sí. - **Eres el centro de ateción, ¿he?**

**-Ah, hola, Boris.-**Odio admitirlo, pero es verdad. No tengo idea de la cara que tengo, porque ya se soltó riendo.**-¿Qué?**

**-Nada, nada. -**Se rascó la nuca un par de veces. **-Es que es normal que se sorprendan al ver a Kai con alguien tan sexy como tú.**

**-¿Sexy?- **Creí que me miraban por ser insignificante.

**-Pues claro. **-Estaba una canción repetitiva hace un momento, pero ya se terminó. En cierta forma me alegra, porque sin conocerla ya estaba cantando _" Po-po-po-poker face po-po-poker face"._ -¡**Dios! Amo esa canción.**

Sin preguntarme, me puso de pie de un jalón y empezó a bailar frente a mi esa rara canción que en realidad no conozco.

**-Sólo déjate guiar por el ritmo. -**Sus movimientos son tan... sugerentes y... provocativos, que siento un poco de vergüenza. _**–**_ _**Ritmo bestial que te pone bien al dia**__**...**_

¿Está cantando? Es raro porque jamás creí que a él le gustara este tipo de música. Siempre escucha cosas más alternativas y... reggeatón es raro. Momento... ¿En que instante cambió la canción? Llevo tanto tiempo parado sin moverme y no lo había notado.

**-¿Qué estás tomando?- **Le da el último sorbo a su bebida. No luce sobrio, al contrario. Juraría que el alcohol se le está subiendo.

**-Nada. -**Me ofrecieron un par de bebidas, pero preferí no aceptarlas.

**-Ven, vamos por algo de tomar. -**Me terminó jalando del brazo, porque eso de beber, prefiero evitarlo. -**Puedes pedir algo sin alcohol.**

No sé de donde ni porqué, pero alguna fueerza extraña no me deja moverme. Cuando me giro a ver quién es, fue una gran sorpresa: Tala me sostiene conuna cara seria, realmente aterradora y fría, como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

**-¿Me permitirías hablar con él un momento? -**¿Educación en él? Esto sí es raro.

**-Claro... -**Boris regresó para buscarme, y al encontrarlo a él a mi lado, creo que se espantó un poco. Claro. Ya pasa de la media noche.

Bien. ¿Qué se supone que haga si esos dos ya se han ido a arreglar sus asuntos? Además, Kai no vuelve de a donde había ido y encima de todo, me está agarrando el hombro para que lo siga. Momento... ¿Kai me agarra del hombro? Bien... eso no lo esperaba, pero pues creo que volvió en el momento más necesario.

**-¿Estás bien?- **Me pregunta con una ligera _-muy, muy ligera- _sonrisa.

**-Sí...- **Supongo que no es normal que esté parado a mitad de este antro, ya que miró alrededor y arqueó una ceja. -**¿Pasa algo malo?**

-**¿Quieres tomar algo? -**Me sostiene por la cintura y me atrae hacia él, acomodándose en mi cuello. Creo que todas las miradas están matándonos, porque ese ambiente denso, sólo se siente.

**-...Claro...-**He tardado algo en reaccionar, pero, ¿cómo se supone que reaccione después de todo esto?

**-Vamos. -**Me toma de la mano y me hace cruzar por el mar de gente que baila y bebe. Al fin llegamos a la barra y sin siqueira preguntarme, ya ha pedido algo para ambos. **-¿Estás aburrido?**

**-No, ¿porqué? -**Me entrega un vaso con un líquido oscuro que por instinto huelo y miro. Uno no sabe, en las noticias dicen que no tomemos cualquier cosa, podría terminar sin un riñón y en una bañera con hielo.

**-Es refresco. **-Sonríe divertido. **-Preferiría que no bebieras si no estás acostumbrado.**

**-Gracias. -**Le doy un sorbo. ¡Es verdad! Es simplemente refresco de manzana, el que más me gusta.

**-Entonces, ¿no te has aburrido? -**Me ofrece el único lugar disponible y se acomoda a mi lado.

-**Para nada. -**No puedo evitar beber un poco más de mi no alcohólica bebida. **-Es divertido todo cuando...**

**-¿Cuando qué? -**No terminé de decir esa frase porque podría llegar a tomarlo mal.

**-Cuando... pues... no estoy solo...-**¿Sonrió? Sí... lo hizo. No sé como pero me abrazó acariciando mi cabello.

-**Lo siento. No pasará de nuevo. -**Voltea mi rostro para que lo mire.y sostiene mi mentón.

**-Gracias, supongo.** –Sonrío suavemente. No es que quiera parecer grosero, pero no conozco a nadie, nunca he venido a una fiesta antes y es incómodo ser... sexy un día sí y un día no.

**-No hay porqué, novio.** -No me digan que...No, ni él se tomaría tan en serio esto. **-¿Sabes? Falta una cosa para que esto parezca realmente un noviazgo...-**Comenzó a acercarme a su rostro. Dios, Dios... ¡DIOS!

Cerraré los ojos solamente y no diré nada. Mis labios están entreabiertos porque la respiración ya se me ha agitado por estos nervios.

¡Una prueba de que eso no debía pasar!: Un grito de una voz familiar

Ese chico pelirrojo que vive en la mansión Hiwatari persigue a su prospecto. Creo que fue Kuznetsov el que grito. Bien, estoy seguro, porque trata de huir de Tala, que en realidad pareciera que sólo quiere cuidarlo de que no le pase nada.

**-Oye, Bry no se ve bien, ¿o sí? -**No sé porque me da la impresión de que está algo tomado. Se mueve algo torpe y Yuriy no lo deja beber más. Algo debe estar mal.

**-Estoy seguro de ello. -**Se endereza y me ofrece la mano para que me baje de estos bancos altos. **-Vamos mejor por ellos. Es hora de ir a casa.**

Caminamos ya entre el burullo de gente, me sostiene la mano para que no me pierda de él en este mar de personas. He de admitir que estaba un poco... emocionado por lo que iba a hacer... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Creo que me han insistido mucho y ya no pienso claro. Bien, pues sí me agrada pero no es para tanto, sólo que le debo unos cuantos favores y de hecho, por eso acepté esto, ¿o no?

**-¿Rei? -**Se detuvo y me sostuvo un poco antes de llegar con ellos.

**-¿Qué pasa? -**Me pregunto si de nuevo me perdí en mi mente y no le hice caso. ¡Despierta, Kon!

**-No quiero que el que ellos sean unos malos bebedores nos arruinen el momento.- **¿Qué? Oigan... de nuevo se acerca a mi, incluso puedo sentir su respiración. ¡No puede ser!

Solamente sé que lo hizo porque una muchacha a mi lado hizo una expresión de asombro y le pidió a sus amigos que miraran, o eso escuché. Cerré los ojos y dejé que pasara.

No sé porque, pero hizo un movimiento de labios ligero que respondí torpemente por inercia. Me provocó una sensación que no podría describir, sólo recuerdo haberla sentido una vez: cuando lo miré acercarse a mi en el salón, cuando cambió de lugar para que Ivanov y Kuznetsov estuvieran juntos. Acaricia mi cabello, y yo su rostro, poco a poco creo que lo hago por inststinto, sin alejarse, no me mira, sólo sigue caminando con mi mano entre la suya.

No sé qué pasó, pero ya estamos en el auto, a unas cuadras de casa, Boris está durmiendo y Kai y Yuriy hablan de lo ocurrido. Aún no termino de procesarlo cuando ya hemos llegado a casa de los rusos. Por la hora, que pasa ya de las dos de la madrugada, decidieron que durmiera aquí.

Entre Kai y Yura tomaron de los hombros a Bryan. Está muy ebrio, de hecho, casi cayó por las escaleras al tratar de salir de la fiesta y, auqnue él se niega, ambos lo forzaron a dejarse llevar por ellos. Nunca antes vi a alguien tan tomado. Es cómica la escena:

Bryan tira de la ropa de ambos, intentando soltarse, pero terminando en cuclillas, Yuriy lo acomoda de nuevo, Brya trata de cubirirse con Kai, desnuda el torso de Kai y...

Y está muy fornido. Me pregunto si habrá tenido que hacer mucho ejercicio. ¡¿Qué digo?! No sé porqué pienso en eso, pero de pronto he sentido mucho calor. Quizás necesite algo de beber. Yo terminé siendo el encargado de cerrar el auto mientras llevaban a su habitación al borrachín. Entran, los sigo, aprieto el botón de las llaves para la alarma y me metí en la casa mientras subían a la planta alta. Me mandaron a sentar en espera de ellos. Casi todo lo hago en automático. ¿Qué fue esa horrible sensación de bochornos al velo semidesnudo?

Justo ahora espero en la salita principal, un cuarto donde se reunían, creo, el abuelo de Kai, a quien perteneció la casa antes de que se mudaran, y sus amigos a beber y jugar juegos de cartas. Es una habitación con muebles antiguos, de madera lacados. Todo parece realmente ancestral, aunque bastante cuidado. Al fondo, hay una gran vitrina de madera con vidrio que es imposible de ignorar:

Tiene muchísimos adornos, casi en su totalidad son joyas. Lucen como reliquias familiares, bueno, eso creo. Realmente no sé mucho de esas cosas. Es necesario que me acerque a mirarlas, ya que de lejos no se pueden apreciar. Son muy bellas. Hay una corona con grandes gemas verdes**(2)** y una serie de diamantes, ¿o son cuarzos? Bueno, en realidad brillan mucho.

**-Son los fragmentos del Cullinan.**–Oh, Kai ha vuelto de dejar a Bryan en su alcoba. **-¿Sabes lo que es eso?**

**-No. –** Por alguna razón, en cuanto lo miré, sentí arder mis mejillas, otra vez. **-¿Qué es?**

**-El ****Cullinan****, conocido como ****Estrella del Sur****, es el mayor diamante hallado en toda la historia del que se tenga conocimiento. –**Se sentó en un sofá de piel, haciéndome la seña de que me acerque**. – En bruto, pesaba más de 3000 quilates. **

**-¿Y porqué la tienen ustedes? –** Ni hablar, no puedo rechazar su invitación. Luciría descortés, aún si la imagen que vi hace rato permanece en mi mente ahora mismo.

**-El diamante en bruto fue entregado como obsequio en su cumpleaños al Rey Eduardo VII, quien ordenó tallarlo en 1906. Se obtuvieron un total de 150 piedras talladas, que fueron ordenadas y bautizadas según su peso como ****Cullinan I****, ****Cullinan II****, ****Cullinan III, y así, sucesivamente. –** Yura ha vuelto. Luce cansado, como si hubiera peleado con alguien.

**-¿Está bien Bryan?-** Escuché toda la explicación de mi amigo pelirrojo. –**Lucía bastante mal.**

**-Sí. Está un poco... alterado**.-Se aclaró la graganta y se sirvió un poco de licor en un vaso de la cantina junto a nosotros.

El silencio reinó un poco. Kai y Yura no son muy parlanchines entre ellos, ni en presencia del otro. Se miraron como si se odiaran entre ellos hasta que el pelirrojo se paró.

-**Buenas noches. –**Salió de la habitación, tras haberle dado un trago a su bebida.

**-Debes estar cansado. –**Kai acaricia mi cabello. ¿Qué puedo hacer sino mirarlo? **–Nunca te desvelas. **

**-Un poco. –**Sonrio con cortesía.

**-Te llevaré a tu habitación.-** ¿Porqué sigue tomando mi mano si ya hace mucho que la fiesta terminó? No lo entiendo. Hasta no estar frente a una enorme puerta de madera antigua, no me soltó, y sólo fue para abrirla. **–Puedes disponer de lo que desees.**

**-Gracias. –**Entro cuando me cede el paso.

**-Buenas noches.-** Me sonrió y se fue.

Al fin terminó este día. En esta habitación se encuentran todas mis cosas, incluida mi pijama de franela de cuadros rojos. Antes de cambairme, echaré un vistazo a este cuarto: es grande, casi como los otros, tiene un gran ventanal al fondo, frente a la cama, y las cortinas de gasa caen con soltura. No hay nada más que el armario, mis cosas, la inmensa cama king size, un tocador y una televisión en un mueblecito con cajones. Después de dejar mi celular en la mesita junto a la cama, estoy listo para desvestirme.

Es verdaderamente una mansión inmensa, será mejor que me quite esta ropa, una vez cambiado, puedo tumbarme en la cama. Al tratar de apagar la luz, descubrí que se apaga desde la cama con un pequeño switch, eso sí es una sorpresa. Luce cómoda y, de hecho, lo es. Los erdedones son cálidos y la almohada cómoda, también.

Una vez en oscuridad, no tardé en dormirme. De hecho, no escuché nada, no supe nada más de mi hasta que:

**-Yura...-** Era una voz junto a mi. No pude evitar pegar un brinco al escuchar eso.

**-¡¿Qué?!-** No pude evitar lanzar un grito sorprendido. A pesar de que es Bryan y, por cierto, no luce muy bien**. -¿Estás bien?**

**-Rei...-** Murmuró confundido. No creo que sepa donde está. Se ve demacrado y pálido**.- Ese imbécil de Yura.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- **Me enderecé para mirarlo de frente con la poca luz que entra desde fuera**.- ¿Ocurrió algo?**

**-Tú no necesitas a Kai; yo no necesito a Yura.-** No comprendo de que habla, ¿Yura? ¿Kai? ¿No los necesi...

No puede ser. ¡Ay, por Dios, ay, por dios! ¿Lo está haciendo? Esos son sus labios... Sí, lo está haciendo. Se abalanzó sobre mi y me está besando. De hecho, me tumbó en la cama y lo hizo. Es una sensación distinta a la del beso que Kai me dio. Es rudo y descuidado, bastante... agradable, debo admitir. Se siente bien, me gusta. No estoys eguro de deber quitarlo de aquí.

Momento. Está poniendo SU rodilla en MI entrepierna. Está mal, está muy, muy mal, pero es ... muy, muy divertido. Seamos realistas, no lo detendré.

**-¡¿Qué pasa?!-** La puerta se abrió de golpe. Es Kai. Mother of God.

**-¡¿Bryan?! –** Tala entró tras Kai, encendiendo la luz. **-¡¿Rei?!**

Bry sólo los miró hacia atrás, sin quitarse de encima de mi.

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

* * *

**Y**u_m__e_** N**o_t__e__s_:

**(1**) Niurka Melanie Marcos Calle conocida simplemente como Niurka es una cantante, bailarina, actriz,conductora, vedette y luchadora cubana. Constantemente sale semidesnuda.

**(2)**Se trata de la tiara Vladimir con las esmeraldas Cambridge.

Creada en 1880, su propietaria original fue Maria Alejandrina de Mecklemburgo-Schwerin, casada con el Gran Duque Vladimir de Rusia. Tras su conversión a la religión ortodoxa, tomaría el nombre de María Pavlovna, Gran Duquesa Vladimir. En 1921, la Reina María de Reino Unido compraría muchas de las joyas de la Gran Duquesa, entre las que se encontraba la tiara. La Reina Maria encargaría a la joyería Garrard que se adaptasen 15 de las esmeraldas Cambridge como alternativa a las perlas de la tiara.

Tardé años, pero al fin terminé c: Espero que les guste porque puse mucho empeño en él U_U aunque deje mucho que desear : 'D

**Vangelromina:** Lo siento U_U no fue muy importante la fiesta hahaha. Pero te prometo que en la próxima, estará muy intenso todo c: Y sí, también disfrute esa escena lol

**Sanjixzoro-fan:** = D Disfrútalo. Gracias por leer y por esos bonitos comments tuyos

**Ilove-chan:** Bueno, creo que Kai no habla tanto haha pero sí, también lo creo importante. Te prometo que en los siguientes caps habrá mucho de eso que me pides, pero en este... no lo sé... aun faltó

**xXxHYDEISTxXx:** D8 llo siento, pero ya llegué :D

**Naunet amora de mis amores:** Te amo, burra, auqneu no me ames ya c: este cap no furula, pero el próximo... te encantara..

**Rei Kon Koneko:** Lo que pasará después, te gustará, te lo prometo.

**Lady-Hinata-Hyuga:** Hahahaha! Me alegra que te guste. Ya va proemtedor, los siguientes caps ya los tengo, están muy buenos, lo juro.

**Kaei Kon:** te juro que dejará de ser una fingida ; D De hecho, te juro que estará bueno.

**Yume Nonomura:** n_n gracias, espero que te guste mucho

**NRitsuka:** Gracias. Al fin, espero no haber tardado mucho.

**Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai:** Perdonaaaa~~ soy una irresponsable

**Rei asakura:** XD No! Esa es Señora Poff… o Puff… o poff's XD o algo así


	4. Dance with the devil

** D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : **B**eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

No puede ser. ¡Ay, por Dios, ay, por dios! ¿Lo está haciendo? Esos son sus labios... Sí, lo está haciendo. Se abalanzó sobre mi y me está besando. De hecho, me tumbó en la cama y lo hizo. Es una sensación distinta a la del beso que Kai me dio. Es rudo y descuidado, bastante... agradable, debo admitir. Se siente bien, me gusta. No estoyseguro de deber quitarlo de aquí.

Momento. Está poniendo SU rodilla en MI entrepierna. Está mal, está muy, muy mal, pero es ... muy, muy divertido. Seamos realistas, no lo detendré.

* * *

**-¡¿Qué pasa?!-** La puerta se abrió de golpe. Es Kai. Mother of God.

**-¡¿Bryan?! –** Tala entró tras Kai, encendiendo la luz. **-¡¿Rei?!**

Bry sólo los miró hacia atrás, sin quitarse de encima de mi.

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Pasó la noche, el día. Pasó toda una semana y ellos no nos dirigieron una palabra.

**-¿Cómo está Yura?-** Pregunto, tratando de ocultar lo mal que me siento al respecto**.- ¿Ya te habla?**

**-No.-** Su voz es cortante. Ni siquiera me mira. Me pregunto qué ocurrirá en la mansión de los rusos.

Es decir, yo no tengo la culpa de lo ocurrido, bueno…Quizás un poco. Aún así, yo no me escabullí en la habitación de Bryan para besarlo con lujuria desenfrenada. Además, no comprendo el porqué se molestaron todos.

**-Y…-** Quisiera poder preguntar por Kai, pero tal vez no tenga una razón real.

-**Hiwatari también es un idiota**.- Gruñó al recordar ese momento. Bueno, eso creo. **–Lo siento mucho, Kot. **

**-¿Porqué?**

**-No quise causarte problemas. –**Sonrió divertido**.- No quería ultrajarte tampoco. Por eso Kai se molestó conmigo.**

**-¡No, qué va!-** Esa risa nerviosa. Estúpida risa nerviosa. ¿Por qué vienes? ¿Quién te invitó?

**-¡Claro que sí!-** Me tomó de la mano, pero no pude soportar dejarla ahí. Tuve que quitarla de inmediato**.- Ahora tu _"novio"_ no te habla. **

**-Él no era mi novio de verdad. –**Doy un sorbo al jugo que compré hace un momento. –**Ya todos saben que sólo fingimos. **

**-¡Ah, Kot!-** Soltó una carcajada. ¿Se burla de mi**?- No sé si eres ingenuo o sólo despistado.- **Acaricia mi cabeza.

**-Ya es la una.-** Se pone de pie y yo también. **–Tengo clase. **

**-Lo sé.-** Sonríe**.- Suerte en tu clase.**

**-Suerte en tu casa.**

Una risita incómoda al recordarlo todo. No tengo muy clara la reacción de mi pelirrojo amigo, o ex-amigo, pero vaya que Kai fue terrorífico: Me miró con sus ojos fríos, se dio media vuelta y no lo volví a ver hasta el lunes en la mañana, y no me habló. Volvieron a intercambiar asientos Yura y él, y aparentemente, tampoco me habla él.

Ya he llegado a mi clase. ¿Qué puedo hacer sino tratar de aclarar las cosas? Quizás… Tal vez no debiera entrar a esta clase y pueda alcanzar a los rusos antes de que se vayan. Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, digo… no tengo faltas. Momento. ¡Diablos! Ya estoy corriendo hasta la salida. Soy un idiota.

Creí que ya se habían ido, no los encontraba por ningún lado, pero esa voz, y que voz…

**-¿Estás perdido?-** Era Kai Hiwatari en persona. Creí que jamás me hablaría de nuevo.

**-No…-** Es demasiada la vergüenza la que siento. **– Te buscaba a ti.**

**-¿Qué?-** Me habla con verdadera indiferencia.

**-Es todo un malentendido, osea…-No** sé por dónde empezar. ¡Sálvame, Jebús**!- Yo no hice nada, y él, no…**

**-Lo sé. –**Se estiró un poco. ¿Puede que se haya fastidiado? **–Fue el alcohólico marica de Kusnetzov el que entró a tu cuarto por despecho. **

**-¿Qué?-** No lo esperaba**.- ¿Porqué despecho?**

**-Que te lo cuente él.-** Comenzó a irse.

**-Entonces…-** Se detuvo, creí que no lo haría**.- ¿Somos amigos de nuevo?**

**-¿Serás mi novio en la próxima fiesta de Hiromi?** –Esa niña. La detesto.

**-Claro….-** Todo sea por arreglar las cosas. No quiero que Bryan esté sufriendo porque la carne es débil y no quise darle un golpe para que me soltara**. –Me avisas.**

No dijo nada más, sólo se fue.

Se fue.

Yo me quedé.

El jardinero me corrió.

Maldito jardinero.

Pues bien. Acepté ir a la fiesta porque creí que sería lejana, pero no. Oh, no señor. Es hoy mismo. Apenas salí de clases recibí un mensaje de texto de ellos diciendo que nos viéramos en su mansión de inmediato para arreglarme. ¿Algún día aprenderé a hacerlo solo?

¿Qué remedio?

No tardé mucho en llegar. Tuve que pedir permiso en el trabajo y avisar en casa que necesitaban pedir comida. Será una semana de trabajo extra, pero bueno. ¿Ya qué?

Me recibieron como siempre, pero esta vez, no fueron los rusos los que me atendieron, sino los sirvientes. Ellos sí que han capturado las técnicas de "maquillaje" de los Blitzkrieg boys, como se hacen llamar. ¡He quedado de lujo! Otra vez es ropa entallada, una camisa, un pantalón, zapatos y cabello planchado. Creo que sólo tiñeron de otro color la ropa de la semana pasada. La diferencia es que hoy no me siento sexy. Okay.

Bajé las escaleras y ahí están todos, sin hablarse. Se ven muy bien. Kai usa una camisa azul, pantalón negro y botas un tanto góticas; Yura viste un suéter guinda y una chaqueta negra, del mismo tono que su pantalón y zapatos; por último, Bryan, decidió usar una chaqueta de piel con una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla. No luce muy entusiasmado. Apenas llegué abajo y se pusieron de pie para irnos. Todo en silencio.

Nos subimos al auto, acomodados de la misma manera que la última vez, la misma música, silencio entre nosotros.

-**Entonces…-** Intentaré romper el silencio. - **¿Hiromi cumple años?**

**-Sí…-** Dijo después de unos segundos Kai.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el silencio. Por lo menos no vivía lejos la tipa esa, podría haber vivido muy lejos y entonces, tendría que haber ido entre testosterona que se golpeaba entre sí. Kai, literalmente echó para abajo a Yura y a Bryan, un par de golpecillos y empujoncitos al estilo ruso, y me miró.

**-Estacionemos el auto. –**No parecía feliz.

**-Claro.**

**-Portémonos como verdadera pareja.** –Ladeó la cabeza.-** Estas son fiestas reales, muchos querrán bailar con nosotros. **

**-¿Eso es malo?-** No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Las otras eran irreales?

**-Odio bailar. - **¡No me digas! Nunca lo esperé… Sí, es sarcasmo. **–Pero si debo bailar con alguien, quiero que sea contigo. **

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Discuuulpa?! No sé porqué, pero sospecho que terminaré siendo muy odiado por las muchachas.

Nos bajamos del auto tras estacionarlo en una calle junto a la casa de la niña esa. Se veían adolescentes afuera de la fiesta, bebiendo en la calle. Me sorprende que nadie diga nada. Creo que esa es la ventaja de vivir en una privada. Entramos y estaban ahí todos nuestros compañeros, amigos y un montón de desconocidos. No hubiera creído que ahí vivía ella, es muy grande.

Todo está adornado con cosas transparentes y de colores, como si fueran dulces: la lámpara, los vasos, los platos, hay ositos de goma de acrílico adornando. Es demasiado empalagoso. Esta una canción divertida, no sé cómo se llama.

_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground_

_Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud_

_Take a deep breath and say it loud_

_Never can, never will, can't hold us down_

Estoy seguro de que es Christina Aguilera, pero no reconozco esa canción. Oh, por intentar descubrir que canción es, me perdí. Diablos. ¿Dónde estará Kai?

**-¿Tú eres Rei?-** Julia Fernández, una compañera de la escuela, se acercó a mí. Dio un sorbo a una cerveza que traía en la mano.

**-Sí, lo soy.-** Trato de ser amable, pero no entiendo porque me sigue mirando. Me va a comer, ¡wah!

**-¿Qué haces, Julia?- **Ah, ¡Kai! ¿Dónde estabas? Podría llorar frente a todos de miedo. Pero no lo haré, soy muy valiente.

**-¿Este es tu novio?-** Movió la cabeza, retándolo. No sé que reacción tuvo él, pero no escucho nada**.- Cuídalo, bitch, es demasiado guapo.**

**-¿Te da envidia?-** Rio suavemente, triunfante, mi _novio_.

**-¡Claro!-** Dio otro trago**.- Y como no te cuides, te lo voy a quitar, así lo tenga que hacer buga.**

**-¿Contigo?-** Soltó una carcajada. **–Contigo nada siente excitación.**

**-¡Sórbete esta, Hiwatari!** –Le hizo la _britneyseñal_**(1)**y se dio media vuelta para bailar con un chico que está junto a ella. La verdad no sé si es su novio, hermano o qué, pero lucen muy similares.

Kai permaneció alegre, sonriente. Era una faceta de él que no conocía, pero creo que me agrada. No puedo evitar sonreír, y al mirarme, aunque trata de disimular, me responde.

**-¿Dónde están?-** No he visto a los otros dos rusos, me pregunto dónde estarán.

**-Están arreglando sus asuntos. –**Aunque aún no me acostumbro a que me tome de la mano y camine por ahí como si nada, creo que ya lucimos naturales.

_Noches color rosa  
Labios que provocan  
La la lolita  
Soy tu perdición  
Te rompo el corazón  
La la lolita_

_Noches color rosa  
Labios que provocan  
La la lolita  
Soy tu perdición  
Te rompo el corazón  
La la lolita  
Ay ay ay lolita_

Nos sentamos en un sofá, sólo nosotros dos, estaba una canción que conozco, pero no es mi favorita, en realidad. ¿Qué? ¡¿Kai?! ¡Hay, Jesús! Me está abrazando, me repega contra él. Puedo olerlo, todos nos miran. Me va a dar un ataque cardíaco. ¡Eeeek!

**-¿Qué haces?-** Alcanzo a aparentar que no estoy nervioso.

**-Quiero platicar con mi novio, besarlo, beber un poco. –** Está dañado. Casi me besa. -**¿Quieres beber algo?**

**-Ah…-** No sé, lo de la semana pasada no es muy bueno. **–No lo sé…**

**-Hoy dormirás en mi habitación para evitar problemas.-** Sonrió elegante. Me pregunto que tiene en mente. **–Puedes beber alcohol, si lo deseas.**

**-Nunca he bebido nada que no tenga menos de 6° de alcohol.-** No estoy muy seguro, ¿qué tan bueno sería?

**-Beber con gente de confianza es mejor. Pero no te forzaré, no te preocupes. **

**-No te preocupes. –**Besó mi mejilla**. –Te traeré refresco del que te gusta.**

Se puso de pie y se fue. Uh, no conozco a nadie lo suficiente como para platicar abiertamente con ellos. Ni siquiera he felicitado a la cumpleañera, aunque prefiero no hacerlo.

**-¡Rei!-** Oh, muy tarde, ahora tendré que hacerlo. **–Que gusto que hayas venido.**

**-¡Hilary!-** Es tan cursi que decidió que todos le digamos así, aún si se llama Hiromi. **-¡Felicidades!**

**-Me encanta verte, luces tan guapo.-** Su voz es taaan hipócrita**. – Y ahora que eres el novio de Kai… Bueno, luces más sexy.**

**-Gracias…-** Supongo**. – También luces linda.**

**-Rei, no le mientas. –**Vaya, ha vuelto Julia. **–Te ves como una prostituta barata.**

**-¡Envidiosa!-** Chilla. Debería ser ilegal que las mujeres hablen tan agudo.

**-¿Envidiosa de ti?-** Soltó una carcajada. No entiendo porqué las mujeres, entre más amigas, más se insultan y se hablan con tal falsedad. **–Yo no me disfrazo de zorra más que en Halloween.**

**-Querida, ella no se disfraza.-** Esa chica… ¡Mariam! Recuerdo que se sentaba atrás de mi hace cuatro años**.- Hola, Rei.-**La saludo con la mano.

**-¡Estúpidas!-** La cumpleañera se está riendo de que la insultan, no lo entiendo. Nada tiene sentido en esta vida**. -¿Rei? ¿Quieres osos de gomita?**

**-¿He?-** ¿Osos de gomita? ¿Es una fiesta infantil? **-¿Por qué no?**

**-Están congelados aún.-** ¿Porqué este gran tazón de gomitas estaba en el congelador? -**Pero están ricos. ¡Pruébalos!**

**-Sí, Rei. -** Julia me habla. Creo que si no lo hiciera, seguiría molestando a su amiga. Bueno, creo que lo son. **-¿Por qué no tomas nada?**

**-Kai fue por algo para beber.-** Vaya que sí están buenos, aunque sigo sin entender porqué quieren matar de hipotermia a los osos.

**-¡Diablos! Ojalá Max me trajera de beber. –** Creo que ya tiene muchos años de salir con el americano. **–Él lo bebe todo y dice que es por mi bien.**

**-¡Bailemos! –** La española se ve alegre, y sus amigas la apoyaron. **-¡Vamos, Rei!**

Me llevé los panditas. Ahora son mis rehenes, muahaha. No puedo parar de comerlos, son adictivos.

_When I walk in the club  
Baby what you gonna do  
Cuz' all the boys they want me  
All the girls they want me too_

_Cuz' i'm delicious,I'm hot, hot  
I'm so delicious,  
Just like my lolli, lollipop  
I'm delicious._

Esa canción es provocativa, no puedo o no me atrevo a bailarla. Siento que necesito ser toda una loca para hacerlo. Las chicas bailan muy bien, lucen bien con sus movimientos sensuales. Estamos colocados en una especie de rueda de cuatro personas, prácticamente, uno frente al otro.

**-¡Suelta eso, Rei!-** ¡Oye! ¡Julia, esos eran mis dulces! **–No puedes bailar bien con ellos.**

Todo se torna divertido, aunque me quitaron mi entretenimiento mayor. Creo que puedo bailar mejor.

**-¿Gelatinas?-** La cumpleañera miró a sus cómplices y sólo me arrastraron hasta la cocina. **-¡Largo de aquí! ¡No pueden estar aquí!** –Chilló al ver a un montón de gente bebiendo en su elegante cocina tipo americano.

No sé que es esto, pero sacó una charola con un montón de pequeñas gelatinas en un vaso. Es realmente adorable. No miden más de tres centímetros.

**-¿De qué quieren?-** Ofreció de uva, de piña, de naranja, limón y "roja".

**-¿A quién le importa?-** Gruñó la peliazul.- **Ni siquiera saben a lo que deberían.**

Esta gelatina que me dio Julia luce rica. Es amarilla y brilla más de lo normal. Me dará gusto morderla.

**-¡No, Rei!-** ¿Porqué no, Hiromi? Es mia y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. **– Deber comerla de un solo golpe.**

**-¿Porqué?**

**-Sabe más rico. –**Se miraron y rieron. Me siento excluido de pronto. **–A las tres, ¿vale?**

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

Todos sorbimos en ese momento la gelatina, y no sabe nada mal. Está rica y divertida.

**-¡Otra!-** ¿De verdad fui yo el que gritó eso?

**-Vaya…-** Tomamos otra. **–¡Tres! –**Maldita española, me agarró desprevenido.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop_

_Or love's gonna get you down_

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop_

_Or love's gonna get you down__  
Say love, say love_

_Or love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love_

_Or love's gonna get you down_

**-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?-** Es bastante divertida.

**-Lollipop.-** Dijeron al unísono.

**-¿Y la anterior?-** También fue buena.

**-Lollipop.-** Dijeron todas, otra vez.-

**-¿También se llama así?-** ¿Es que no tienen imaginación?

**-La siguiente también.-** Soltó una carcajada Hilary**- Es mi hora Lollipop.**

**-¿Hora lollipop?**

**-¡Sí!-** Bien. Oficialmente creo que está loca Hiromi. **– Me encantan las paletas.**

**-Claro, paletas.-** Creo que Mariam habla en otro sentido, bueno. Todas lo hacen, creo yo, porque cuando me habló Hilary, arqueó la ceja; Mariam rodó los ojos y dio un sorbo a su bebida y Julia, bueno, ella sólo rio.

**-Se me da muy bien el lamer.-** ¡UGH! Cállate. **–Por cierto. Hice paletas, por si quieren.**

**-¡Claro que queremos, perra!-** Vaya, la novia de Max es ruda.

_Lolli lolli Oh Lollipop__  
Lolli lolli oh lolli lolli_

_Nah, that's not how we do it_

_Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop  
Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop_

**-¡Oh, Dios mio!-** Esa canción, ¡me encanta!-** Bailemos, chicas, por favor.**

**-¡Vaya, Rei!-** ¡Dejen de verme y vamos a bailar, mujeres! –**Con que te gusta BigBang.**

**-Tienes razón, Julia. –**Las dos chicas de pelo largo ya van hacia afuera de la cocina, pero la cumpleañera no aparece. No importa. Bailemos.

Esta canción realmente me pone de buen humor, y aunque no soy muy bailarín, el Kpop me pone de buen humor. Bueno, no todo, ni soy tan fanático, pero por el amor de Dios: ¡GDragon, hazme un hijo!

Bailando, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido, ya casi termina la canción. Ya empecé a sudar, ¡vaya! ¿Cómo viví sin ir a fiestas a bailar? Pero…¿Qué es eso?

**-¿Kai?-** Sentí que me tomaron de la mano, por eso me giré.- **¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Casi se mataban esos dos. –**Me trajo mi bebida, casi lo olvidaba**.- Lo siento.**

**-No te preocupes. Muchas gracias.** –Es refresco de manzana. Como debe ser.

**-Veo que hiciste amigas.-** No parece feliz.

**-Kai, cariño.-** Julia es demasiado encimosa con él. Me molesta. ¡Me molesta mucho!- **Cuidábamos a tu novio.**

**-¿Por qué?-** Me miró. Me pregunto si les hará algo. **-¿Le hicieron algo? ¿Qué le dieron?**

**-¡Cálmate Kai!-** Mariam lo interrumpió. **-¿Te hicimos algo?**

**-N…no.-** Que tensión**.- Estoy bien. Sólo bailamos**.

**-Deberías bailar con él, Kai.** –Ahora insisten todas.

**-¡Sí!-** ¿De dónde salió Hilary? **–O baila conmigo.**

**-Muérete.-** Kai me tomó de la mano, y otra vez, no me puedo controlar, me siento tan agitado.

Ya todos saben que me gusta, creo que ya lo había dicho, pero… Saber que no es real, no. No es bueno. Pero bueno, de alguna manera, ahora parece que voy a bailar con él. ¡NO! ¿Por qué de todas las canciones del mundo debía ser esa?

_Esa hevita esta enterita tiene tremendo CULO!  
esta tan linda, esta tan rica, tiene tremendo CULO!  
que rica chiquita, pero que importa si tiene tremendo CULO!  
Has me el favor y menéate chica tienes tremendo CULO!_

_Esa hevita esta enterita tiene tremendo CULO!  
esta tan linda, esta tan rica, tiene tremendo CULO!  
que rica chiquita, pero que importa si tiene tremendo CULO!  
Has me el favor y menéate chica tienes tremendo CULO!_

**-¡Bailen!-** Chillidos, murmullos. Qué horror. Y encima de todo, con el vaso. Se lo daré a Mariam.

Momento. ¿Está bailando Kai eso? Are you serious? Y que bien se mueve, Dios. No prometo que mi cuerpo no reaccione, hasta dan ganas de bailar, carajo. ¡Oye! Yo nunca pienso esas cosas. Debo estar bastante mal.

**-Relájate.-** Murmuró a mi oído Kai. ¡No lo hagas!**- No te tenses.**

Que ya no lo haga, no me podré hacer responsable de lo que mi cuerpo haga si bailamos así y, encima de todo, me habla al oído. El barullo, la música, los gritos, su calor y sus movimientos. Creo que me estoy mareando. No sé qué es, pero creo que estoy aturdido.

Por lo menos ya terminó la canción y podré irme. Mejor lo hago ahora. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Kai me sostiene para que no me vaya?

**-Permíteme esta pieza. –**No sé si es el impacto, pero ni como negarme.

_Cuéntame al oído,__  
muy despacio y muy bajito,  
porque tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío.  
Cuéntame al oído,  
si es sincero eso que ha dicho  
o son frases disfrazadas esperando sólo un guiño. _

Es esa balada. Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él, sosteniéndome por la cintura. Esto es tan diferente a lo anterior. ¿Quién pone la música? ¿Está borracho? ¡Suelta la botella!

**-El cielo acostado…-** Recargó mi cabeza en su cuello. No sé si lo soporte mucho tiempo**.- detuvo el tiempo en el beso…**

Nunca lo había oído cantar. No lo hace mal. ¡Cómo me gusta este hombre! Gracias, zorras inmundas, si no fuera por ustedes que lo acosan, yo nunca habría tenido un falso romance con él.

**-¡De a cartón de cerveza, Kai!** –Sus amigas. Me caen bien. Son las únicas que no le coquetean.

**-¡Cállate! –** Gritó. **-¿Rei?**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Porqué me hueles? **

**-Hueles rico.**

**-Jumm-** Sonrió, lo sé. **– De acuerdo.**

No sé qué pasa. No sé porqué se va Kai. Estuve recostado en él, oliéndolo. Ahora, se fue corriendo. Me siento algo raro, confundido. No sé. Es divertido pero molesto.

**-¡Baila, Rei!-** Ah, Julia.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que Kai no crea que no bailas porque se fue corriendo. -¡**Sí! Maldito.

**-¡Sí!-** Todos bailamos. Cuando bailas, el tiempo se va rápido. Nunca lo había experimentado.

**-¡Paletas!-** Hilary nos entregó unas paletas de hielo con una etiqueta que dice "Lollipop". –**Vamos afuera.**

Me arrastraron, ahora estamos recargados en un auto y no sé de qué diablos hablan.

**-¿Y cómo se te declaro?-** La paleta está rica **-¿O tú le dijiste a Kai?**

**-Él me lo pidió en la escuela…**

**-¿Cómo?** –Todas son muy metiches y mi paleta se acabó.

**-Un papelito a mitad de clase de historia.-** Dame más paleta**.- ¿No tienes más paletas? **

¿Siempre trajo esa hielera consigo? Qué raro, no lo noté. Esa de grosella se ve rica, me la voy a roba.

**-Eso no es cursi.-** Gruñeron todas**.- Debería de ser más atento.**

**-No me quejo.** –Hay que ser sinceros. –**Siempre me gustó, para mí fue lindo.**

**-¡Vaya! Kai tiene suerte. –**Mmm…paleta.

**-Bailemos.**

**-¿Qué?-** Todas hablaron.

**-Sí, sí. –**Al diablo, entraré yo a bailar.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage-a-trois__  
Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_.  
_

Todas me siguieron y me dieron un vaso que no sé que es, pero tengo sed, así que lo beberé. No sabe a nada. Lo beberé todo.

**-Last Friday's night bla bla bla bla bla**

**-¡Rei, con calma! –**No sé porqué se angustia Julia. Estoy bien. Bailando estoy bien. Aunque hace calor y todo se pone un tanto oscuro…

¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ah!... ¡Cómo me duele la cabeza! ¡Momento! ¿Es el cuarto de Kai? Y junto a mi está… ¡¿Kai?!

Ok. Esto no es tan malo, bueno… Bueno, sí, es muy malo. No estoy vestido y no sé porqué. No creo que… ¡Kai tampoco lleva ropa! ¡Santo Jesucristo redentor!

* * *

**(1) ****Britneyseñal = .|.**

**Canciones en orden de aparición:**

1**.-**_Can't hold us down_– Christina Aguilera ft. Lil' Kim

2.-_Lolita_ – Belinda

3._-Lollipop_ – Alexandra Stan

4.-_Lollipop_ – Mika

5.-_Lollipop _– BigBang & 2NE1

6.-_Culo _– Pitbull

7.-_Cuéntame al oído_ – La oreja de Van Gogh

8.-_Last Friday's Night_ – Katy Perry


	5. First date

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

**A pesar de que casi en su totalidad, este fic está escrito en un „Rei's PoV", este capítulo esta narrado en tercera persona, ya que es lo ocurrido en la fiesta del viernes y el porqué terminó en la cama de Kai desnudo. :D Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ah!... ¡Cómo me duele la cabeza! ¡Momento! ¿Es el cuarto de Kai? Y junto a mi está… ¡¿Kai?!

Ok. Esto no es tan malo, bueno… Bueno, sí, es muy malo. No estoy vestido y no sé porqué. No creo que… ¡Kai tampoco lleva ropa! ¡Santo Jesucristo redentor!

* * *

Dos pequeñas paletas de hielo, un gran tazón de ositos de gomita, unas cuantas gelatinas, todo lo anterior con vodka, el burullo, el baile y la gente a su alrededor lo estaban sofocando.

Apenas había entrado a la gran casa de estar charlando sobre su noviazgo con el ruso. A ciencia cierta, no sabía cuánto tiempo había invertido en ello, pero, en realidad, no les había escuchado ni la mitad. Aquellas paletas lucían deliciosas, ¡y lo estaban! Tampoco notó cómo fue que terminó dentro de la casa, una vez más, y ni siqueira notó que estaba bailando de la manera más desinhibida.

Las amigas de su aparente novio bailaban con él, y tras unos minutos, comenzó a sentir mucho calor. Pero lo peor, no era eso, sino la sed. ¡Cómo odiaba la sed! Era una tortura. Miró a su alrededor, echando hacia atrás su ya no tan peinado cabello. Sudaba como puerco. Miró sus manos llenas de sudor.

**-¿Hiromi? –**Se acercó a la cumpelañera**. -¡Aún no te doy tu abrazo!**

**-Tienes razón.** –Mencionó la castaña. –**Pero puedes dármelo ahora.**..

**-¡Felicidades!** –Las otras dos jóvenes, aunque celosas por el abrazo, se divirtieron mucho al notar como las manos del chino secaban el sudor en el vestido nuevo de Tachibana.

**-¡Gracias! –**La chica se alejó, sintiendo aún el calor que el otro cuerpo le había compartido, se giró y colocó una sonrisa burlona a sus amigas, que soltaron una carcajada cuando la vieron.

Rei no vio su reacción. Se limitó a buscar con la mirada algo que lo refrescara. Había una mesa a unos pocos metros de ellos y estaba llena de vasos rojos desechables. Caminó hasta ella y tomó una bebida que tomó de un solo trago. Escuchó exclamaciones de parte de algunos muchachos que rondaban por ahí, pero no supo el porqué.

Hiromi no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, y al verlo beber con tal desesperación, tuvo una maravillosa idea. ¿Por qué no embriagarlo y abusar de él?

**-Te meterás en problemas. –**Mariam estaba convencida de lo que podría ocurrir.

**-Kai te va a romper el hor… -**Se vio interrumpida. Supuestamente, a Hilary no le gustaba que le hablaran con malas palabras, pero Julia era española, ¿cómo podía evitarlo?

**-Es cierto. –La** novia del americano dio un sorbo a su bebida. **–Tengo novio. Si quiero sexo, me lo da. No ando por ahí metiéndome con los novios de otras. **

**-¿O qué? –**Se rió la más alta de las tres. **-¿Takao ya no te complace? **

**-Son unas estúpidas.** –Gruñó la cumpleañera. **–Yo quiero eso porque es ardiente. –**Se mordió los labios.

**-A veces, me das pena, Hiromi. –**Julia Fernández no perdonaba la oportunidad de ridiculizar a la castaña hueca.

**-A mí siempre me da pena. –**Ambas rieron de manera estridente.

**-¡Ash! No me digas así. –**Espetó gruñona. **–Díganme **_**Hilary**_** y ustedes, si les pregunta alguien, no saben nada.**

**-¡Claro!-** Dijeron al unísono ambas mientras se daban media vuelta y seguían bailando.

Por su parte, la urgida japonesa persiguió al chino, que ya estaba bebiendo su segundo vaso de aquel menjurge mágico que sabía a piña. Era un blanco fácil, se notaba que nunca en su vida había bebido. ¿Cómo alejar la carne fresca? Miró a su alrededor: No había señal de Kai por ningún lado. Respiró y se acercó completamente a él.

**-¿Conoces los**_** muppets**_**? (1)** –Recogió un vaso vacío y fingió beber. Claro, el otro ni lo notó.

**-No, ¿qué es eso? –**Su voz temblaba un poco.

**-Es una bebida con tequila. –**Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el jardín, donde un montón de chicos jugaban a ver quién bebía más y mejor. El que más resaltaba, era un chico de cabello rojo y castaño. No sabía si estaba teñido o así había nacido, pero era muy llamativo. Estaba parado frente a la mesa de plástico, con un trapo y un montón de botellas de refresco de toronja. -**¡Raúl! **

**-¡Hiromi! –**En la mesa había muchos vasos de vidrio pequeños. _Caballitos_, les llamaban. **-¿Es Rei? –**Lo señaló con un gesto de la cabeza.

**-¡Sí!- **Sintió que lo repegó a sus casi inexistentes pechos, pero no hizo nada. –**Se ve super guapo así, ¿no?**

**-¡Vaya! –**Sonrió, dándole la mano. **-¿Te acuerdas de mí? **

**-Yo…-** Lo pensó un momento. ¿Raúl? Raúl… ¡Raúl! **–El hermano de Julia. –**Respondió el saludo de forma cordial.

Alguna vez se había entrado al salón buscando a su hermana y se lo habían presentado, pero la verdad, había sido mucho tiempo atrás, y siendo honestos, ¿a quién coño le importaba él?

**-Te hiciste un gran cambio, viejo.** –Era un gran tipo, pero era un poco infantil.

**-Gracias, supongo. –**Sonrió entretenido con como unos cuantos chicos que no conocía bebían de varios vasos a la vez y terminaban mojados. Eran unos idiotas.

**-Entonces…-** Siendo realistas, a Raúl se le quemaban las habas por poder saber la verdad. **-¿Se te hace agua la canoa?**

**-¿Canoa? –**No comprendía de qué diablos le hablaba. ¿Por qué no podían ser gente normal y no usar dichos?

**-Sí, tú sabes… -**Rodó los ojos. **–Que te gusta el arroz con popote. **

**-Probablemente me ahogaría si hiciera eso. –**Era tan inocente a los ojos del menor. No podía creer que verdaderamente fuera un año más grande que él.

**-¿Bateas zurdo?** –Ladeó la cabeza. **-¿Se te volteó la tortilla? **

**-¿Cuál tortilla? –**Facepalm de Raúl**. –No juego baseball.**

**-¡Lo que trato de decir es que si has salido del clóset! **–No lo soportó.

**-¡Claro que no!-** Hiromi intervino. **–Él viene **_**conmigo**_**.**

**-Pero yo supe que Kai y él…-** Fue interrumpido.

**-¡Conmigo, dije!** –Nadie se metía con ella. Era la decisión más sabia, a menos de que fueran rusos, Julia o Mariam. **–Mejor prepara unos muppets, ¿sí?**

**-Vale…-** Dijo intimidado. Con tal de que ella no le gritara, comenzó a servir un poco de tequila en dos caballitos, dos terceras partes de éste eran de refresco de toronja. Tomó el primero, lo cubrió con el pequeño trapito que traía en la mano antes de preparar las bebidas y lo giró sin soltar la franela. Rei se asustó un poco al escuchar que estrelló el vaso en la mesa, pero se sorprendió más al ver como Hiromi bebía veloz su licor que, por el gas, estaba subiendo rápidamente.

**-Ahora tú, Rei.** –Sonrió, limpiando unas gotas que quedaron en sus labios.

**-Me asusta…**

**-¡Anda, Rei!** –El pelirrojo insistió. Al final, no podía era peor que llevarle la contra a la amiga de su hermana. **–Sólo lo tomas de golpe para que no se tire. **

**-Bueno. –**Entrecerró los ojos, aún dudando si debiera o no hacerlo.

Raúl se apresuró y preparó la bebida del otro, pero antes de girarlo, lo miró, advirtiéndole que debía estar preparado. Rei asintió y vio como golpeaban el pequeño vaso en la mesa. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, la espuma empezó a derramarse y recibió el caballito. Lo sorbió y aunque se derramó un poco, pronto lo bebió todo de un trago. No fue sino hasta un par de segundos después que sintió su cabeza aturdida. Era un poderoso alcohol.

**-¡Otro! –**Aplaudió Hilary. Raúl obedeció y les entregó ambos tragos a la vez. Su sueño, era convertirse en barman. **–Uno, dos, ¡tres!**

Ambos lo tomaron a la vez, casi sin derramar nada, pero alejando su cuerpo de la cabeza para no ensuciarse, por si acaso. Rei pensó que parecía una tortuga haciendo eso. No pudo evitar reír.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras tomaban otro par de muppets. Fue hasta el instante en que Rei casi no coordinaba que la anfitriona le hizo una seña a un preocupado español. No hacía falta que se angustiara. Ella _cuidaría muy bien_ de él.

Lo arrastró por la muñeca hasta la entrada, cuidando que no se cayera y que no estuviera cierto ruso celoso por ahí. No, seguramente seguía con los otros dos rusos conflictivos. No entendía porqué no sólo se besaban y dejaban de pelear.

Una vez que salieron, de nuevo, lo tomó de las manos, conversando muy cursimente. Él no procesaba ni media palabra de lo que le decía. Soltó una carcajada al ver que se peinaba como sombrilla. Ella no comprendió y se rió también. Aprovechando el momento, fingió irse hacia atrás y lo jaló por los hombros junto con ella. Por un auto que estaba estacionado, no cayeron, pero la posición era comprometedora.

Rei no entendió nada: primero estaba salvando a toda la galaxia y después estaba tomando una taza de té con María Antonieta y su hermanita. Soltó otra carcajada al pensar en lo que pasó. Cuando ambos chocaron contra el auto, sintió que lo jalaron para atrás, alguien lo tomó de la muñeca y lo metió a la fiesta. El sonido, ya no existía, era un ensordecedor ruido que no lograba descifrar. Vio a la gente, parecía pasmada y retorcida. Era cómico.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí, pero no había caminado mucho. Con dificultad podía caminar. Era un cuarto oscuro, no podía ver nada, entonces, encendió la luz. Era un baño, y estaba parado justo frente al espejo del lavabo. En él, se reflejaba cierto novio falso que tenía.

**-¡Hola, Kai! –**Dijo sonriente.

**-¿Qué haces ahí coqueteando con ella? –**Gruñó por completo el otro.

**-¿Porqué, Kai? –**Preguntó irónico. **-¿Está mal? **

**-¡Eres mi novio!**

**-¡Pero no uno real! –**Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero pasaba.

**-Aún así. –**Rei no pretendía girar a verlo. Todo era mediante el reflejo. **–Tú te comprometiste a…**

**-Tú eres el que dijo que es mentira, ¿no? –**Chilló**. -¡¿No?!**

Al no obtener respuesta, Rei salió del baño hecho una furia, limpiando sus ojos y tratando de ir derecho, por ello, Kai lo persiguió hasta la entrada, donde lo encontró frente a la cumpleañera.

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hilary! –**Le gritó de mal modo Rei.

Nadie comprendía que pasaba. ¿Por qué Rei estaba besando a Hiromi frente a Kai? Incluso ella se sintió confundida. Pero nada superó el momento en el que tras unir ambos labios, el chino se alejó. Miró a su novio un segundo y luego a la chica. Silencio total.

**-¡Rei! –**Gritó angustiada la cumpleañera**. -¡Vomitaste mi vestido!**

Estuvo a punto de llorar al ver tremenda mancha sobre su encantador vestido nuevo. Kai sonrió divertido, al igual que las amigas de ella, que llegaron al escuchar el escándalo, y el resto de los invitados. Corrió hasta el baño y se encerró en él a llorar. Mariam y Julia no tuvieron más remedio que seguirla y consolarla.

Kai tomó de la mano a Rei y lo llevó hasta un arbusto, para darle privacidad. No era el momento de una rabieta, sino de que el neko-jin se sintiera mejor. Acarició su espalda mientras el otro se sostenía con dificultad y lo jalaba de la camisa. No podía dejar de vomitar. Cuando se enderezaba y creía que todo había acabado, volvía esa sensación tan incómoda.

Al fin, tras unos minutos de vómito que parecía infinito, el ruso sacó un pañuelo y limpió los labios del otro, por si algún resto había quedado. Lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a caminar dentro. Ahora, parecía que rompería en llanto. Salieron al patio trasero, donde antes habían bebido muppets. El chino se quedó sentado en una silla, al fondo del jardín y Kai fue a servirle un poco de refresco en un vaso desechable. Rei no lo sostuvo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, al momento de ver a Kai sentarse a su lado.

**-¡Lo siento! –**Lloriqueó.

**-Te dije que no bebieras tanto. –**Lo miró un poco preocupado.

**-Yo…-** Sorbió la nariz mientras daba un sorbo al vaso que sostenía aún el ruso**. –No quería besarla. **

**-Está bien.** –Soltó una risita. **–Fue gracioso y se lo tiene merecido. **

**-Es que…-** Agarró el refresco y dio un largo sorbos. Ese líquido no sabía a nada y le estaba dando nauseas de nuevo. Respiró profundamente**. –No me gusta ser tu novio de mentira.**

–**No tienes por qué serlo.** -Kai no pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó hasta poder abrazar al otro.

**-¡Es que quiero serlo! –**Gruñó.

Kai no dijo nada más. Esperó un par de minutos, pegando a su cuerpo el del pequeño chino. Era frágil, le parecía. Estaba quedándose dormido, recargado en su cuerpo, con los ojos llorosos. Se movió para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y regresó a su posición original. Rei no reaccionó y fue lo que más le gustó a Kai, verlo tan tranquilo y adorable a su lado.

Tomó su móvil, cuidando no despertarlo y envió un mensaje de texto a los otros dos rusos. Pronto, ambos estaban ahí, tomados de la mano y bastante ebrios.

**-¿Qué le pasó a Kot?** –Preguntó Brian.

**-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mataste a Rei! –**Yura miró al ruso a su lado, esperando una respuesta

**-¡Ah, sí! –**Reaccionó cuando le jaló la mano.** -¡Hijo de puta!**

**-Vámonos.-** Espetó Kai, tomando en brazos al azabache. No se quejó siquiera, y eso hizo fácil el llevarlo hasta el auto, sentarlo como copiloto, reclinar el asiento, ponerle el cinturón y cerrar la portezuela. Luego, entraron los rusos, la nueva pareja se sentó atrás.

El coche arrancó y Kai se apresuró a poner música, ya que en el asiento trasero escuchaba ruidos un tanto molestos.

**-Lamento haber sido un hijo de puta. –**Yura besó a Brian.

**-Yo no lamento haber sido sólo una puta, cariño… -**Rieron, volviendo a besarse.

**-¿Brian?-** Le llamó el pelirrojo. _**-**_**Toma mi mano.**

**-¿A dónde iremos?** –Dijo meloso el otro.

**-A ningún lado. Tócame el pene. – **Ivanov colocó la mano ajena en su entrepierna.

**-¡Basta, mariposas! –**Se molestó. Eso era desagradable para Hiwatari. –Al menos esperen a que lleguemos a la casa.

Al llegar, tras abrir el portón y estacionar dentro el auto, la feliz y urgida pareja entró a la casa. Kai avanzó hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y tomó al chino, medio despertándole y cruzando un brazo tras su cuello.

Fue una misión de casi media hora, pero al fin, logró dejarlo en su habitación, pero al intentar irse, Rei lo tomó de la mano, por lo que decidió que lo llevaría a dormir a su alcoba. Ayudó a cambiarlo de ropa y la sucia quedó tirada por ahí. Se hincó frente a él, esperando a que se agarrara de su cuello para sostenerlo por las piernas, que justo en ese instante estaban en su cintura, cruzadas por adelante. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

En cuanto llegaron, Kai lo dejó caer en la cama sin ser sutil. Ni siquiera lo notaría. Se cambió a un pijama de color celeste y fue al baño. No podía dormir si no orinaba primero. Entonces, estaba listo para dormir. No resistiría ni un minuto más.

Tapó al menor, con mucho trabajo, pues se había acostado sobre las cobijas. Al fin podía acomodarse cuando el pequeño se enderezó, y por consecuencia, él también. Se miraron fijamente y Rei lo hizo de nuevo: ahora había vomitado la camisa del adorado pijama del heredero Hiwatari y parte de su pantalón. Tras tan inesperado evento, Kai estaba muerto. Sólo se quitó la ropa, ignorando el hedor y la dejó caer bajo su cama. Era una noche cálida y dormir en bóxers no era tan malo. Miró al otro, que sólo había devuelto el alcohol y se había azotado de nuevo en la cama a dormir.

Tras negar con la cabeza, dio media vuelta en aquella enorme cama King size y dejó que Morfeo lo secuestrara. Tristemente, algún tiempo después, sintió al otro moverse mucho. Primero, fueron patadas, como si luchara con alguien; después, se subió en él, jaló la cobija y se rodó hasta llevársela toda. Pero nada fue como cuando se enderezó. Sabía que algo malo pasaría. Era mejor llevarlo al baño y que no vomitara más.

**-¡Kai!-** Gritó.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Estaba malhumorado.

**-¡Hace calor! –**Chilló molesto

**-Pues descobíjate. –**Su voz, en esa ocasión, era un taladro en sus oídos.

**-Pero no sé dormir así…-** Eran grandes y pesados balbuceos de alguien medio dormido.

**-Entonces… -**Se colocó a su altura y le quitó la camisa. **–Quítate la ropa. **

**-¡Sí! –**A pesar de que Kai se refería a la camisa, Rei pronto terminó de desnudarse por completo. **–Pero no…**

**-¿No qué? **

**-¡Quítatela tú también! –**Exigió, jalando los bóxers del otro.

**-¡No!-** Espetó enojado.

**-No podré dormir sabiendo que me verás desnudo. –**El ruso rodó los ojos y lanzó lo poco que quedaba de su ropa.

Con tal de que lo dejara dormir, lo hizo. Además, no era muy pudoroso y no le molestaba del todo estar desnudo. A veces se paseaba así por la casa, y los otros dos inquilinos se molestaban, las sirvientas lo veían lujuriosas y los sirvientes con envidia.

**-Listo. –**Palmeó su cabeza. **–Duerme.**

Rei se dejó caer una vez más en su almohada, giró y se quedó dormido casi al instante. No importaba, lo que hubiera pasado, no importaba. Suspiró y se tumbó sobre su lado de la cama. El día siguiente sería pesado.

* * *

**(1)Los muppets son bebidas de tequila y refresco de toronja, muy similares a las palomas, sólo que son servidas en caballitos, vasitos de vidrio de aprox. 50 ml (2 oz) de capacidad. Se les agita para que la espuma suba de golpe y se toma de igual manera.**


	6. In the end

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

–**Duerme.**

Rei se dejó caer una vez más en su almohada, giró y se quedó dormido casi al instante. No importaba, lo que hubiera pasado, no importaba. Suspiró y se tumbó sobre su lado de la cama. El día siguiente sería pesado.

* * *

Bien. Esta es la situación:

Desperté, no sólo en la casa de Kai, sino que en su cama. No pude abrir los ojos por mucho tiempo, pues el adorado señor Sol me atacó a través de la cortina y sentí que mis ojos se quemaban. La cabeza, además de todo, me está matando. No tengo idea de qué pasó anoche, lo cual me perturba más que lo demás. Quisiera largarme de aquí y fingir que no sé nada, pero, ¡no puedo! Esto es un asco. ¿Por qué estoy desnudo junto a Kai, que también está desnudo?

Si tan sólo no estuviera tan mareado y el dolor de cabeza no me estuviera matando y el vómito no me amenazara, podría huir despavorido. Pero no. Fue mi maravillosa idea el embriagarme.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si realmente algo hubiera pasado entre Kai y yo, debería de dolerme la cadera, el trasero, las piernas o algo, ¿no? Veamos. No, nada. Aún tocándome y moviéndome un poco, no puedo abrir los ojos. Aunque lo peor, es la sed. ¡Esta maldita sed! ¿Por qué Dios mio? Nunca en mi vida beberé de nuevo, pero por lo que más quieras, ¡sálvame!

¡Momento! Quizás me moví de más. Kai está estirándose debajo de las cobijas y eso sólo quiere decir que ya se ha despertado. Fingir, eso no será tan difícil.

**-¿Rei? –**Su voz se escucha perezosa y carrasposa. **-¿Estás despierto?**

**-…-** No debería hablar, ¿o sí? **–Tal vez…**

**-¿Estás bien? –**No te acerques, engendro de Satán. **– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? **

**-N-no….-**Está tocando mi frente. No, no, no, estamos desnudos y muy juntos. ¿Qué diablos hice anoche? **–Bueno, sí.**

**-Ya vuelvo. –**No sé qué pasó. Preferí no abrir los ojos por el dolor de cabeza, y bueno, también por la desnudez de Kai. Aunque no dejo de pensar en qué podría haber pasado. Bueno, no recuerdo nada, pero tampoco parece que hayamos hecho algo… A menos de que… ¡Ay, Dios mío! Mejor me visto antes de que vuelva. ¿Dónde estás, ropa? ¡Te encontré! Aunque fue difícil eso de buscar sin ver.

**-¿Rei? -**Kai no tardó mucho. En realidad, me espantó. No todos los días escuchas una voz sexy y ronca hablarte de la nada. **–Enderézate. **

-…- ¿Qué? ¿Levantarme? Apenas me terminé de vestir y llegó, y ahora, quiere que me pare. **–Mejor ya no quiero nada. **

**-¡Vamos! –**Estoy seguro de que sonrió divertido, pues escuché algo similar a una risa, claro, versión Kai.

**-¡NGH! –**Sin poder evitarlo, me ayudó a enderezarme. Aunque no podrá hacerme que abra los ojos. Ni por él lo haré.

**-Toma. –**Supongo que me dará algo, pero por más que intento encontrarlo con la mano, no doy con eso. **–Es jugo de naranja.**

**-Gracias. –**Me lo dio en la mano, ya que no lo encontré jamás.

**-Respecto a ayer…-** Casi hace que escupa todo. No hables de eso, por favor, no lo hagas. **–Bebiste mucho. **

**-Oh, sí, lo siento. –**Al menos no es sobre nuestra desnudez. **–No pasará de nuevo.**

**-No, de hecho… -¿**Qué? ¡¿Qué?! **–Tal vez fue mi culpa por dejarte con esas locas.**

**-No, de verdad. –**Tuve que abrir los ojos para comprobar que era él y no un impostor. **–Está bien. Debí moderarme al beber. Ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de la fiesta. **

**-¿No? –** Arqueó una ceja. ¡Eso no está bien! Seguramente hablará sobre esto**. –Ya volverán los recuerdos.**

**-Supongo… -Que** bueno está el jugo este. Sabe como… ¡a gloria!

**-Debes comer algo. –**No, todo menos bajar. Ya hice mucho al medio verte. **–Toma esta pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. No es lo mejor, pero no quiero que estés así. **

**-Gracias. –**Debo admitir que, aunque odio los medicamentos, esto es una tortura. Me la tomaré**. –Quizás no deba bajar. **

**-¡Tonterías! –** ¿Me estás gritando? You, bastard! **–La señora Rodríguez hizo chilaquiles (1).**

**-Bien…** -No hay de otra. Cuando alguien te prepara chilaquiles, estás obligado a comerlos. **–Sólo… Déjame poner de pie sin morir. **

No habló más, pero estoy seguro de que se rió otra vez. Es en estos momentos en los que juro que desearía que su casa no fuera una mansión, sino una humilde y sensual chocita. El pasillo fue eterno, pero nada como las escaleras. Era ese efecto, ¿cómo lo llaman? El piso volador. Lo logré, aunque me tardé horas. Aún así, lo importante es que estoy abajo y… ¡Santo Dios!

¿Qué diablos pasó ayer? Bry y Yura se están besando en la mesa del comedor. ¿Pues de qué me perdí? ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? Nunca, y quiero que sean mis testigos, NUNCA volveré a beber.

**-¡Consigan un hotel! –**Gruñó Kai a los tórtolos. Yo también lo habría hecho.

**-¡Kai! –**Es Yura el que se alejó para hablar. Le muestra sus dedos medios a Kai. **– ¿Ves esto? Pues cómetelo.**

**-¡Yo voy a hacer que te la comas! –**Parece que o Kai está muy feliz o está sumamente molesto, porque parece que va con la intención de golpear a Yuriy con histeria.

Bueno, ya sé qué haré. Mientras ellos salen al jardín a matarse, secuestraré a Bryan para que me explique qué diablos pasó. Es sólo cuestión de hacerle una seña para que venga a mí. Lo llevaré hasta la cocina, quizás al baño. Mejor al baño. Arrastrarlo de la muñeca es fácil, no me opone resistencia.

**-¿Qué era eso? –**Hay que ser sutiles. **–Ustedes, ¿acaso…?**

**-¡Sí! –**Parece colegiala. Incluso susurró su respuesta en un tono agudo.

**-¿Cómo? –**Esto es increíble. **-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde estaba yo?**

**-Creo que vomitando el vestido de Hiromi. -**¿Por qué es tan normal para todos el que haya actuado como un maldito borracho?

**-¡¿Vomité a alguien?! **–Y no sólo a alguien, a la cumpleañera.

**-¡Sí! –**Está tan feliz que parece que el que vomitará, será él.

**-¡¿Rei?! –**Kai está jaloneando la puerta del baño. Quizás no debí poner el seguro.

**-¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo! –**Yura, tan adorable como siempre.

Abriré la puerta y, sí, ahí están, casi sobre nosotros jalándonos a lados opuestos. ¡Ah! Si tan sólo aquel día no me hubiera besado Bry. Es verdad. Me besó, y mencionó al otro ruso. Esto ya lo debería de haber visto venir.

**-¿Qué hacían ahí? –**Me preguntó Kai cuando la feliz pareja se fue.

**-Sólo le preguntaba qué había pasado ayer. **-¡Mierda! No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero Kai parece creerlo muy cómico. Antes se veía sorprendido, pero ya no.

**-Ah, ya veo. –**No sé si realmente querrá hablar o qué, pero… Bueno, me mira sospechoso. **–Te llevaré a casa. **

**-¿Qué?** -¿A qué se debe el cambio de actitud?

**-Para que descanses. Mañana hay clases y no quiero que estés cansado. –**Supongo que es coherente**. –Te llevas la comida que te preparó. **

**-¡Mao! –**Es cierto, tenía que llevar la comida. **–Necesito ir a comprar algo para ellos. **

**-Lo haremos. –**No sé si esa seña con la cabeza quiere decir que nos vayamos o que se torció el cuello.

**-Andando. –**No sé cuando, ni como, pero mis maletas están en la puerta. Probablemente alguno de los sirvientes.

**-¿Irás vestido así? –**Nunca creí que vería a Kai abriendo la puerta de su casa en pijama.

**-¿Por qué no? **-Bueno, ¿será por qué eres rico, sexy y formal? **–Es domingo. **

Salió con mis cosas, un plato que estaba en la mesa, aparentemente de chilaquiles, y yo tras él. Debería despedirme de los demás, pero… Bueno. Supongo que están _ocupados_. Sólo espero que no tengan problemas por mi culpa.

El auto se ve cómodo. Lo bueno, es que ya estoy casi dentro de él y podré descansar todo el trayecto. ¡Ah! Dulce, dulce auto. Detestaría tener que tomar el autobús así. Hoy no es mi mejor día.

**-Dejemos las cosas en tu casa y vamos a comprar. –**Me miró de reojo mientras sacaba el auto.

**-¡Claro! –**No tardó mucho. Es un gran conductor. **–Si no es molestia.**

**-¿Te parece que lo haría si lo fuera? –**Negaré con la cabeza, aunque no estoy muy convencido**. -¿Entonces?**

**-Sólo decía. –**Encenderé el radio, no creo que le importe. ¡Uy! _El último vals_ de La Oreja de Van Gogh. No es mi canción favorita, pero sí me gusta mucho. No dijo nada, así que lo tomaré como un "_Por favor, escoge la estación, y si gustas, cómete uno de mis chocolates belgas carísimos"_.

Nunca le había puesto atención. Estoy seguro de que me siento identificado con la letra. Yo... Le he causado problemas a Kai y ha tenido que hacerse cargo de mí y de todos mis amigos. Ni siquiera por eso pude hacerlo bien ayer. Debo estar en una pésima situación.

Es una persona que quiero, que me pidió un favor y terminé siendo de lo peor. Supongo que debo renunciar a todo esto.

**-¿Rei? –**Me llama sin mirarme. **-¿Estás bien?**

**-S-sí… -**Agité la cabeza**. –Es sólo que estoy aturdido. **

**-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de besar a Hiromi? -¡¿**Hice qué?!

**-¡¿Hice qué cosa?! –**No, no puede ser.

**-Me dijiste que no tenía por qué estar molesto de que coquetearas con ella, porque no somos nada. -** ¡Diablos! Ahora recuerdo eso. Sí, le dije eso, no creo que haya estado muy bien. **–Luego la besaste y la vomitaste. **

**-Ah…-** No hay mucho que decir. Ya temía que mis instintos más bajos me hicieran decirle que en el fondo me gustaba.

**-Llegamos. –**No tardamos mucho. No había nada de tráfico. –**Deja tus cosas e iremos. **

**-No, Kai. **–Es el momento. **–Creo que me quedaré. **

**-¿Qué?** -¿Por qué eres tan sexy, Kai?

**-He sido una molestia y no he logrado tener siquiera un acierto. –**Doy asco. ¡Das asco, Rei! ¿Me oyes? –**Ayer terminé por decirte lo mucho que me gustas y… -**¡Rayos! Parece que no estaba muy convencido, pero ahora ya lo sabe. Mierda, mierda, mierda. -¡**Adiós y gracias!**

No, no, no. ¿Cómo diablos hice eso? Tendré que correr para que no me alcance, y no, no abriré la puerta, tomaré mis cosas y correré como si no hubiera un mañana.

**-¿Rei? –**Mao me mira como si estuviera loco. **-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Creo que estoy soltero, Mao… **

* * *

**(1)**En México, cuando alguien tiene resaca, tienden a darle comida picante o caldos picantes. Los chilaquiles son tortillas o totopos en salsa, casi siempre verde, crema y queso rallado. Algunas personas les ponen pollo, algunas otras no.

El siguiente capítulo, es el último. D8 Quizás haga un bonus con lo que pasó entre los rusos, pero, entre Kai y Rei, termina la próxima semana. Más concretamente: el sábado ((ya sé que es de esta semana XD)) 2 de Febrero.


	7. Surrender

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

**-He sido una molestia y no he logrado tener siquiera un acierto. –**Doy asco. ¡Das asco, Rei! ¿Me oyes? –**Ayer terminé por decirte lo mucho que me gustas y… -**¡Rayos! Parece que no estaba muy convencido, pero ahora ya lo sabe. Mierda, mierda, mierda. -¡**Adiós y gracias!**

No, no, no. ¿Cómo diablos hice eso? Tendré que correr para que no me alcance, y no, no abriré la puerta, tomaré mis cosas y correré como si no hubiera un mañana.

**-¿Rei? –**Mao me mira como si estuviera loco. **-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Creo que estoy soltero, Mao… **

* * *

**-¡Rei!-** No, Mao. No te pares frente a la televisión. Están pasando el Superbowl… Aunque no entiendo nada. **–Desde que volviste de aquella fiesta has estado sentado aquí, comiendo chatarra y viendo televisión**.

**-¿Te molestaría que habláramos después? –**Es un gran pretexto. **–Los Cuervos van a anotar. **

**-Explícame. **

**-¿Qué? –**Está loca, ¿verdad?

**-Si realmente entiendes el juego, explícame. –**Eres astuta, Mao.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?** –Tuve que confesar. Me atraparon.

**-Mañana irás a la escuela. –**No, todo menos eso. Juro que te lavaré el cabello con ese shampoo de fresas que huele como a chicle.

**-¡No! –**No pude evitar oprimir los ojos**. -¡Por favor!**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasó en ella que es tan malo para ti? **–Eres tan astuta que me asustas, mujer.

**-Nada. –**Sólo vomité a la cumpleañera, hice el ridículo y engañé a mi aparente novio, Kai.

**-¿Vomitaste el baño? –**Ojalá.

**-No. **

**-Dijiste que estabas soltero. –**Ladeó la cabeza. **-¿Fue un chico que te partió el alma? **

**-No, Mao. **–Yo se la partí a él.

**-¿Quién es el inmundo animal que te hizo daño? –**Bájate de la mesa, Mao, por favor.

**-Nadie, Mao, nadie. –**Miré la televisión. ¿Ya terminó esa cosa? ¡Diablos! Y el equipo de Kai perdió**. -¡Agh! Los 49ers perdieron. **

**-Ni siquiera sabes cómo se juega.** –Bueno, tienes razón, pero al menos eso hizo que te bajaras de los muebles**. –Mañana, a la escuela.**

**-Pero, mamá…**

**-A la escuela, ¡dije! –**Ya qué…

Ni hablar. Tuve que obedecer a la mujer rosada y venir a la escuela. No puedo creer que con quince años ya sea tan violenta y manipuladora. Mujeres, por eso no me gustan. Bueno, eso y por su OBVIA falta de ALGO en medio.

No sé si es idea mía, pero siento que todos me miran, susurran y me señalan. Es como si fuera un oso con tres patas, un sombrero de vaquero, chaleco de cuadros y lentes de sol montado en un monociclo que tiene un solo pedal sobre un cable eléctrico en llamas. Me pregunto qué dirá Hilary cuando me vea. No, ¿Qué dirá Kai cuando me vea?

Al menos en el salón no hay nadie que haya estado en esa fiesta. Puedo fingir demencia. Puedo fingir que duermo, o mejor aún, puedo dormir de verdad. Aunque supongo que todos se enteraron de lo que pasó entre nosotros. De todas maneras, al mundo le importa mucho más la tarea de literatura. Todos sabemos que esa maestra es una perra y en cualquier momento llegará a exigir ese trabajo, que por cierto, no hice. Bien. Reprobaré.

Bueno, ¿ya qué? Estoy dispuesto a presentarla en verano o en extraordinario. Tal vez pude no haber venido hoy. ¡Te maldigo, Mao!

Si es necesario que finja que tengo sueño, ¿por qué no dormir de verdad? Tuve la peor noche, aún más mala que la del mosquito, gracias a la incertidumbre de qué es lo que harían todos al verme. Supongo que alguna vez, cada uno de ellos tuvo una fiesta estúpida, de la pubertad y de la cual se burlarán por toda la eternidad. Aquí, el inconveniente es que no soy ni puberto, ni es mi primera fiesta. Es tan vergonzoso que quizás muera. Así es, y en mi obituario pondrán: _Descanse en paz, Rei Kon, adolescente con poca capacidad emocional y pésimo bebedor de alcohol. Vomitador de niñas huecas, novio fingido de hombres sabrosos y pobre de nacimiento_.

Dejemos de pensar en eso, mejor debería empezar a dormir, pues ya no quedan muchos minutos para que empiece la clase y pronto va a terminar por llenarse el aula. Odiaría encontrarme de esa manera tan incómoda a los que eran mis amigos, aunque dudo mucho que después de todo esto quieran volver a serlo.

Cerremos los ojitos y soñemos con tigres. ¡Oh, sí! Esos tigres blancos son tan sensuales que siempre que los sueño, creo que podría morir feliz. Sus bigotes, sus ojos color hielo, justo como los de Yura.

**-¡No!** -¡Diablos! Acabo de gritar y todos me miran. ¿Qué hago?

**-¿Kot? –**No, todo menos los rusos. **-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, lo siento.** –El novio de Yuriy me mira asustado. **–Era un mal sueño. **

**-¿Dónde has estado? -¿**Por qué de todas las cosas tienes que sentarte a mi lado, Bry? –**Estuve muy preocupado en tu ausencia. **

**-¡Ha! –**No puedo evitar decirlo, es irresistible. **–Seguramente estuviste jugueteando con tu noviecito.**

**-¡¿Yo?! –**Que te muerdas los labios te hace ver como una marica. **–¡Pues sí! No puedo negarlo, Rei.**

**-Lo supuse. **–Una risita por parte de cada uno. **–Está bien, sólo estuve algo enfermo. **

**-Quizás la resaca te cayó de peso.** –Sí, claro. La moral.

**-Yo creo. –**Silencio incómodo. ¿Por qué sacamos este tema? Íbamos muy bien, creí que no se acordaría. ¡Pffft! ¡¿Cómo no se va a acordar?!

**-¿Rei? –**No… ¡NO! ¡Kai no! Está parado frente a mí, dejando sus cosas en su asiento y se va a acomodar ahí. ¡No! **-¿Estás bien? **

**-Ah, sí. ****No te preocupes. –**No puedo mirarlo. Creo que estoy demasiado avergonzado como para mirar a alguien que me ha gustado por tanto tiempo. **–No fue nada. **

**-No viniste casi una semana.** –¡Ah, no me digas! **–Te ves más gordo.** -¡¿Encima de todo me pellizcas los cachetes?!

**-¡Estoy bien, Kai! –**Quizás mi reacción violenta y haberle dado un manazo no era lo mejor, pero nadie me dice gordo.

**-¿Kot?** –Bryan me mira. No, no me mires. No soportaré… tengo que… ¡Ah! **-¡Kot!**

_No pude soportarlo:_ Salí corriendo del salón, sin mis cosas. No sé si ellos me hayan visto correr por los pasillos, pero bueno, estoy aquí, agachado, escondido entre los arbustos. No quiero que me miren. Siento que soy más feo que Quasimodo, más anormal que el hombre elefante y más perseguido que Ana Frank.

**-¿Rei? -¡**No! Por favor…

**-¿Kai? –**Lo miré sobresaltado. ¿Qué podía hacer?

**-¿Por qué corriste?** –Odio que me veas con esa expresión seria, pero preocupada. ¡¿Quién te hizo tan sexy, Kai? Tus papás te hornearon como se debe.

**-…- **No hablaré, no te veré y pronto desaparecerás. Sí, eso es. ¡Despierta Rei! Eso nunca pasará.

**-¿Paso por ti para la fiesta de…?-** No hables.

**-No… -**Sé que fue sorpresivo para ti, y juro que no quiero hacerlo, pero es por el bien de ambos. **–No, gracias. Ya no quiero estar jugando a ser tu novio.**

**-Bien, entonces, sé mi novio. **-¿Te burlas de mí, maldito ruso sabrosón?

**-¡Basta, Kai! –**No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar… Suficiente: Lloraré. –**Tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, deja de jugar conmigo, por favor. **

**-No me voy a rendir, Rei. -**¿De qué demonios habla este chico? **–No voy a dejar que escapes así como así. **

Correré, correré como si no hubiera un mañana. Sólo tomé mi tiempo para arrebatarle mi mochila a Kai, que intentó darme desde que llegó, pero no la acepté. Probablemente esté confundido, es decir, no es que vaya por la vida con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Vaya! Esto ha sido muy difícil.

Al menos casa es mucho más tranquila: Tomé una ducha, comí con Mao, aunque ella le quitó por un tiempo lo apacible con sus regaños, vi televisión, jugué con el pequeño gato que aparece de vez en cuando en la ventana y dormí. Tristemente, tuve que volver a clases y disculparme con los directivos inventando pretextos de cuán mal estaba. Gracias a mi promedio, nadie me dijo nada al respecto.

Sólo quiero que acabe el día y con él, la semana.

-**Buenos días, alumnos. El día de hoy tenemos una petición especial de un alumno del grupo 5° B. –**Vaya, esa es nuestra clase. **–Quiere hablarles sobre la importancia de la higiene personal. **

**-¡Rei! -**¡¿Qué?! Kai está hablando en el interfono. ¿Qué tengo qué ver yo con la higiene personal? **–El día de hoy quise hablar contigo en el altavoz para que veas que esto no es un juego…**

No, no me miren. ¡Basta! ¡Estúpido Kai!

**-Quiero que seas mi novio una vez más. –**Creo, aunque no estoy seguro, que el director grita a lo lejos que eso no es lo que prometió. **–No quiero que sea un juego: Realmente quiero despertar contigo desnudo cada día.**

¡¿Qué?! De todas las cosas que podía decir, ¡¿por qué eso?! No sé. Mis mejillas están rojas. Alguien máteme, por favor. Es lo peor. Todos me miran, me miran.

**-Quiero comer comida para la resaca y enseñarte de mi historia… -**Se escucha un suspiro. **–Rei, simplemente, te amo. Vuelve conmigo. –**Chiflidos, aplausos, gritos, aullidos y yo con mi carota toda roja. Bry me abraza por atrás. No sé cuando llegó, no sé nada. Cuando yo llegué y empezó el anuncio, no había nada ni nadie.

**-¡Eso no es higiene personal, señor Hiwatari! –**El profesor grita. Qué raro. Ahora se oye molesto.

**-Lávense los dientes después del sexo oral. –**No sé, quizás debería sentirme perturbado. **-¿Feliz?**

Se escuchó una estática al final. Al parecer apagaron el micrófono. Todos hacen fiesta y yo estoy aquí, parado y sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué hago?

-¡Vaya! –Suspiró a mi lado el novio de Yuriy. –Ojalá mi hombre fuera así de romántico.

**-¿No lo soy? –**El pelirrojo lo miró con odio. No sé si ya es su rostro así o está furioso. –Pues ve y dale a ese marica como si no hubiera un mañana.

No sé cómo formé parte de una pelea de novios que parecía broma, pero no sé si lo era realmente. Mientras lanzaban indirectas, comencé a escuchar que todos me llamaban y gritaban cosas románticas. ¿Por qué?

_¡Oh!...¡OH!_

**-¿Rei? –**Está Kai parado frente a mí, con una rosa roja. ¡Cursi, aunque adorable! **–Quiero que veas mi seriedad al respecto… -¿**Me muevo? ¿Me veo bien? ¿Por qué decidí no bañarme hoy? Ahora apesto. ¿Estoy emocionado? ¿Estoy molesto? **–Si te hundes, me hundiré contigo. –**Me entregó la rosa envuelta en celofán y un listón que la ata. -¡Escuchen todos! Yo les mentí: Le pedí a Rei que fingiera ser mi novio en las fiestas de la escuela y al final, terminé cayendo ante sus encantos.

**-¿Por qué le pediste eso? –**Pregunta una chica hueca que se sienta al fondo.

**-Porque las odio y no quiero bailar con ustedes. –Eso** fue muy cómico, he de admitir, aunque aún no proceso bien lo que pasa aquí. -**¿Entonces, Rei? ¿Serás mi novio?**

**-Yo… -**Las chicas cuchichean al fondo del salón, los chicos nos miran con asco, los rusos maricas dejaron de pelear para alentarme y las mariposas en mi estómago quieren matarme como si fueran aliens**. –Yo… ****¡Claro! –**Susurré. ¡Susurré! ¡Qué marica soy!

Más chiflidos, burlas y lloriqueos. No lo sé… No estoy seguro de qué pasa. ¡Alguien infórmeme! ¡Woah! Kai me tomó por la cintura y me besó frente a todos. No lo esperaba, pero si debo ser sincero, lo estoy disfrutando.

Tuve que llamar a Mao inmediatamente para contarle. No sé si estaba feliz por mí o porque es una fangirl cualquiera. Hoy hay una fiesta y claro que me harán ir. Soy la sensación. Esta vez juro que no beberé. ¿o debería de no ir?

**-¿Listo, Rei? –**Kai me abrió la portezuela de su auto. –**Vámonos, cariño. **

**-… -**¿Saben qué? **–Claro que sí. -¡**Sórbanse ésta todos! Éste es mi ruso sabrosote y me voy a quedar en su casa a toquetearlo por la noche y ustedes no.

F. i. N.

* * *

A que el final fue inesperado. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero mi mamá falleció y previo a eso estuvo internada mucho tiempo. Pero hoy decidí terminar este fic para ustedes. Les mando besitos desde mi nuevo departamento de soltera.


End file.
